A Heart Like Yours
by WolfDreams14
Summary: "What's happening to her?" Garrett asked. Nina placed her hand on the childs forhead, forcing her into sleep. "The imprint is taking its toll. If this keeps happening then there will be no more heart to love." Maybe if I never went over to Emily's none of this would be happening to me: the pain, the feeling of loss. Now I'm suffering as a (sort of) rejected imprint.
1. Prologue

A/N: _Okay, this is my first twilight fanfic, but I am pretty confident about it because I have thought a lot about it and spent most of my month daydreaming and writing down ideas and how the plot will play out. So far, it's terrific and I am super excited. Criticism is much appreciated, I like when people tell me what's wrong or what I should do or what should happen. Anyways, please enjoy this (short ) prologue. The 1st chapter will be up right after this._

Prologue

The pain, it was excruciating as she lay on her bed, sweat dampening her clothes, though her body was ice cold. Her heart hurt, like someone was reaching into her chest and squeezing like there was no tomorrow.

No one was in the house to help her, to see the torn state she was in, to comfort her in the least. For months she has been onher own. Whenher parents died so did her entire life. She missed the jokes of her father, and the obsesent nagging of her mother.

She never should have called her parents to come and get her. Some part of her blamed Jacob, but she knew that it wasn't entirely his fault. She shouldn't have put her trust in someone she knew she shouldn't

Jacob was selfish and untrustworthy. But she loved oh so much, and that was the cause of her of problem.


	2. Ch 1: Happy First Day!

Disclaimer: _I do not own The Twilight Saga or its characters. This story is (obviously) fan made and is purely for joy. _

My alarm buzzed, signaling that it was time to get my ass up and out of bed to get dressed for the first day of my sophmore year. Being 15 kind of sucked. You were still labeled as a child yet you had to grow up anyways. No one took us "kids" seriously.

I yawned and stretched my arms over my head, popping my back in several places. While getting up I grabbed a towel from my laundry basket and made my way to my bathroom. It took me at least 17 minutes before I got out and patted myself dry. Wrapping the towel around my body, I walked back out into my bedroom and picked through a dresser of jeans. I picked a pair of acid wash skinny jeans from Hot Topic and slipped them on over my blue boy shorts, my bra being the same color. Skimming through my closet it took only a few seconds to grab a graphic tanktop that had a moon and stars printed on the front, which came from my 4th favorite store; Aeropastale.

Slipping on a pair of brown zip up boots I grabbed my bag and class schedule on my out of my room, leaving the door open. I had nothing to hide, so why close it? On my way to the kitchen I placed a kiss on my dad's head who sat on his favorite recliner, a newspaper in hand.

"Morning, dad," I said. "What's new?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen and pulled a glass from the top shelf of the cabinet.

"Nothing, really. Just buzz about the first day of school, a recipe here and there and big paw prints found in the woods, some wolf or something," he guessed and I poured myself some orange juice.

My twin brother, Dylan, sat across from me at the breakfast bar, looking good in his usual tshirt and jeans. I smelt a bit of Axe on him as well as, aftershave? Boys and their need to attract the opposite sex. My brother might succeed if he didn't look like he might pass out any minute. He kept blinking his eyes as he placed his chin on the palm of his hand, propping his head up.

"Gaming with Adam, again?" I asked, sipping my orange juice as I smiled in amusement.

"Glad to see you take pleasure in me being sleep deprived," he mumbled. "But yes, another night of gaming with the older bro."

"And boy did I whip his ass," Adam chuckled as he strutted into he kitchen, popping a couple of bread slices into the toaster.

I rolled my eyes at the two. "Both of you look like shit," I commented.

"Hey, language," Amina scolded, but ruffled my hair playfully.

Adam snorted and said, "that'll be the day."

Stefan, our little brother, age of 13 already, walked into the ktchen, looking pretty pissed. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, I thought, looking to my little brother.

Dylan opened his eyes and looked to Stefan. No, shit. You can call this "Twin Telepathy" or whater. But my family wasn't "normal" if I must say. We come from a long line of "magical beings." We don't really have a name, and if there was one, I'd love to know.

Each person has their own set of skills based on their personality traits. Your skills, or powers, could change within the year based on your new attitude or personality. Amina could mind control you into next week if she wanted to. But, she was also responsible, and was a second mother to us.

"Okay, guys, school starts in about 15 minutes, get your asses into the car. Steph, you're with me. Adam, take the twins, I'll meet up with you guys later after I drop this guy off at school."

"'Kay, don't be late Mina," Adam said, grabbing the truck keys from the hook and walking outside to the garage.

Dylan and I followed, climbing into the trucks leather interior. Seated into the middle, I placed my book bag on my lap and sat uncomfortably in between my two older dork brothers.

"I can't believe it, senior year," Adam breathed. "Let's hope I pass with flying colors, like last year."

"One can only hope," I said, wishing to get to school faster. Adam, to me, was weird. Now, this wasnt new in the least. I guess it all kind of started when he grew another 5 inches and doubled his muscle mass within 6 months. Then one day something happened and he started to hang out with Sam Uley, Jared Cameron, Paul Lahote, Quill Atera, Embry Call and Jacob Black.

It worried me that my bro might be getting himself into something bad. Adam stayed out later, came back early in the morning, left during odd times, like when we were all having lunch at Sue's dinner. He up and left without so much as an explination.

I didnt want to confront him, because it wasn't any of my buisness. Plus, all the other boys scared me. They were too big and mean looking that whenever I tried to go up and confront my brother I always ended turning back around halfway to sit my ass down before I did something I regretted.

Adam pulled into a parking space in front of the school and turned off the ignition. "Here we are." All three of us got out of the car and made our way to the doors.

I was about to tell Adam bye, when Paul Lahote came up and caught him in a headlock. They laughed and tussled out in the parking lot. "What'chya gonna do Redfeather? Can't do shit when your like this."

"Just you wait, Lahote," Adam said in a menecingly fierce tone. It almost made me think he was actually gonna do something to hurt Paul.

Jacob, Quill, Jared and Embry all hooted and placed bets on who might win. Jared then looked up and stared at Dylan, as if waiting for something, a reaction, maybe?

I turned to ask Dylan what he thought but he was already gone. Deciding I should get to class, too, I opened the door to the school and made my way to History.

The day went by fast as I was already getting my lunch and sitting down at my usual table in the middle of room.

"Hey, lil sis," Amina said, placing her assortment of foods on the table.

"Hey," I said back, ripping a chunk out of my cheese bread and taking a bite.

My best friend, Jada Miller, sat down beside me, kissing my cheek. "Finally, I found you. Where the hell have you been Arnie?"

"At school," I said, as if it was a stupid question.

"Well I know that," she said matter of factly.

My eyes traveled to where my brother was sitting; with his scary group of friends. I shouldn't be bothered by this; I had three years, counting this one, to have gotten used to it, but once again, I cringed at the way they ate. It was like watching an animal in its habitat.

One of them, Embry, as far as I could tell from where I sat, looked up and straight at me, curiously tilting his head, then looked to my sister. Then everything sort of stopped for me, because two things happned all at once. Embry went wide eyed as my sister looked to him, his face full of adoration then shock, then full of love and want, like he found something. I was then sucked into my own mind, a black space, silence, before I was thrown into some sort of dream.

I was on 1st beach in La Push. The sun was setting, casting a warm glow across the waters, the breeze cool against my skin.

"Embry, stop," Amina shrieked, laughing as Embry ran around the beach with Amina drawn over his shoulder.

"Not until you agree to give me a kiss, you promised," Embry said, tickling her stomach. I was filled love and joy and excitement, feelings that I have never felt before all at the same time. It was beautiul.

"Okay, okay, let me down," she sighed in defeat, though a smile still grazed her lips. Gently, Embry set Amina down onto her feet, still having a tight hold on her waist as Amina leaned forward and placed a kiss to Embrys' lips.

"Happy?" She asked, her forhead against his, a bliss filled expression as she swayed back and forth.

"Amina, I'm always happy when I'm with you," Embry declared, placing yet another kiss to Amina's lips.

Things started to fade out, the scene before me blurry and distorted as I was brought back to reality. In less than a second I was back in my body. My eyes stared at the spot in front of me, as if I couldnt move, in a trance. What just happened? Did I aquire a new skill? Or is it simply a one time thing?

"Arnessa, are you okay?" Amina said, shaking my arm.

I blinked and snapped my eyes to hers. "Yeah," I mumbled, rubbing my face. Without thought my eyes drifted to Embry who was now looking at me. I narrowed my eyes at him and said you're not getting my sister. He looked shocked as my words echoed through his head, probably scaring the hell out of him. Without another word I got up from my table, my tray still full, and left the lunchroom just as the final bell rang.

That vision, I knew it was going to happen, something in me screamed that it was. So, maybe this was a new power. The problem is that I don't know when the next attack will happen or where. What triggers it? How long does it last?

I yawned and stumbled, having to right myself against a set of lockers. That message to Embry weakened me, it took so much energy. It was easy to send messages to my brother, since he was blood, but sending it to someone different drained me.

People walked past me, looking at me as if I was crazy as I used the lockers to balance myself. Finally I made it locker number #365. I spun my combination and set my new biology book in there.

The day went by smoothly, even if I was a little tired. I had a few classes with some of Adams' friends. Quill was in my art class, Embry was in my Geometry class and Jacob was in my English class. He sat in the front row near the entrance, so it was obvious that he was here. I also noticed that he was in my history class now that I think about it.

I took a seat in the back of the classroom near the window. The skies were a dull gray, signaling rain. Others got bored of rain, and few actually loved it. I was one of those few. Rain, to me, was like a new beginning, washing bad from all the soil and starting fresh.

"Okay, class, take your seats and tone down the chatter, it's my time, not yours. My name is Mr. Ommet, but you can call Jack or Ommet, whatever floats your boat."

His eyes scanned the class, looking at the new faces. "You, in the back, you look a little young to be in this class. Shouldn't you be in english 10 learning about verbs and nouns?" This was an inuslt and the whole room knew it by the way everyone snickered.

"I am but I was kicked out for being too smart," I said, picking at my nails.

He scoffed and said, "what's your name?"

"My name is not important, I am simply here to learn, sir," I sigh.

His lip twitches, as if my words were amusing in a way he could only decipher. "Well, said, miss Redfeather. You must be high in your english vocabulary," he said. I nodded, keeping my head low as I felt eyes on me.

Mr. Ommet talked about different types of poems, going over them, jogging our memory. I was bored because I knew of this already, so I sat there with my hand propping my head up.

The bell finally rang and I gathered my bag to walk out, glad to be over with the first day of school.

"Ready to go?" Dylan asked, walking up to me as I waited at the door for my other brother.

"As if you have to ask," I sigh, a small smile on my lips.

Adam came out of the doors with his group and made his way to the truck. "Hey, Adam, you just gonna leave without us?" Dylan calls out. Our older brother turns around, throwing us the keys. I caught them in my hands, and they throbbed slightly from the force.

"Drive yourself home," he yells, already across the parking lot.

I grip the keys tightly, my knuckles white as I trudge to the truck and swing the door open, almost hitting the car beside me. Without care I slam the door and jam the key into the ignition and start it up, shifting the stick into reverse as I pull out.

On my way out I almost run over my brother and his band of hooligans, though I couldn't care less as I keep on driving.

Jesus, Arnie! What the hell?" Dylan shrieks, clutching onto hand clutch above the door.

I shrug. "He deserves it."

We arrive at home and walk through the door. My nose was invaded with the delicious smell of pasta and meat and garlic.

"Smells good, dad," I comment, looking over his shoulder to see the bubbling red of tomato sauce and hamburger.

"Thanks, sweetie," he says, kissing my temple.

"So, did you here from mom today?" I ask, setting my bag on the hook just by the door.

"She said she might be another day or so. The case is pretty tight," he informs, spilling the sauce into the pot full of spaghetti.

I nodded, more to myself than to him. My mom was busy all the time, wanting to live a normal life though she's not the one who comes from a magical line, other then the Clearwater line. Harry Clearwater was my uncle. He had two children, Leah and Seth, with my aunty Sue. Sue was Emily's and my mom's older sister, and they all loved each other very much. They grew up like three peas in a pod.

My dad came from another tribe, though along the way a mix of blood caused him to pass on the family gene. Yes, our gne was rare, which meant our kind was scarce, and very few knew about us. But, then again, maybe we didn't want to be known.


	3. Ch 2: Someone That I Used To Know

A/N: So, to let some of you know I will be updating as soon as I get the story written and edited. That meas updates will be slightly skewed from time to time. If the day is good, I might get the chapter up in 2 to 3 days time. But I'm glad some like my story, it's nice to see that.

twilight85fan: thank you for reviewing. Yes, it can get confusing with all the powers/skills all the siblings. And, as the author I will try my best to make this simple

That night at the dinner table I didn't eat one bit. I kept thinking of the vision I had earlier today, and how Dylan ran away when Jared looked at him. Should I ask him about it? I didn't want to push him, but I didn't want him to end up like Adam. I mean, I general, we were still close, but not as close as we were once before. We used to be able to tell each other everything, even help each other when we really needed it.

-Five years ago...

"Hey, what do you're think doing?" A boy asked. Arnessa looked up and saw the chiefs son: Jacob Black. What is she doing?

She was playing with mud, making a tiny castle, her Polly Pocket was the queen and the Littles Pet Shop kitty was her pet. To her, this was fun, but it would be nice to have someone else to share toys with and have fun.

"I'm playing Castle," she admitted. Her jeans were messy, as well as her blue t-shirt, riddled with mud splotches.

Jacob scrunched his nose in distaste. "That's stupid. I swear, kids are getting dumber and dumber these days."

Jacob wasn't that much older than her, basically a year and a half. But to him, she was five years older rather than ten. He had sisters yes, but they were both older than him, and he never saw them play with dolls

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me," Arnessa said proudly, standing up to full height. "Now, go away, you're ruining all of the fun."

Jacob felt irritation rage inside him. Without thinking, he took the Polly Pocket out of Arnessa's hand and threw it into the woods. He laughed as she cried.

_What a baby_, he thought, clutching his sides.

"What'd you think you're doing?"

The two spun around to see Adam. Though only 7 months older than Jacob, he towered over the young boy as he grabbed his sister's hand and led her away from the bully. When they were a good distance away he stopped and turned to her. Tears ran down her cheeks as she clutched to her kitty, afraid someone might take that, too.

"Hey, don't cry, it's okay," Adam took his little sister into his arms, stroking her dark, curly hair; a trait passed down from their mother.

"He took my Polly and threw it," she grumbled, tears staining her brothers shirt.

"I know, I know. But you have plenty more at home. Be a big, and strong soldier for me. Soldier's don't cry over dolls, they laugh at them. And someone tries to hurt them they stand tall and fight back. Are you a soldier?" He asked. Adam watched as a spark he knew his sister possessed sprang to life.

"The strongest," she said defiantly, squaring her shoulders as she marched home with Adam in tow.

Present...

Adam was still like that in some ways, just not as much anymore. I didn't mind, I had to grow up some time, why not now?

"So how was everyone's first day of school?" Dad asked, piling a forkful of spaghetti into his mouth.

"I made a new friend with a boy who just moved here from the Tobacco Plains all the way in Canada, says he's Kootenai," he said.

Our dad had a little bit of Kootenai in him, this we know since we went to Aunt Tracys for the summer. The reservation was roughly 12.5 acres of land, nothing compared the the La Push rez. Even in Tobacco Plains, the houses resemble how ours are: spread out and sparse.

"That's nice. Surprising we never heard about him," dad said between mouth fulls of spaghetti, spearing a meat ball.

"Nothing really happened to me except that Adam's friends kept looking at me. I had to skip lunch because of it," he muttered angrily, stuffing his face full of food. That explains why Dylan wasn't at lunch.

Garrett stilled in his movements, his fork poised in mid air with noodles ready to be eaten. "Really?" He asked, clearly intrigued as he leaned forward. "Is that all? Did any of them talk to you?"

"No, not like it matters," Dylan scoffed. What was with Dylan? It reminded me of... No, that's not likely.

Dylan was acting just like Adam before he went through his rebellion stage. Except adam is never climbing back out of the whole, that much I could tell. It pretty harsh for me not to believe Adam would get better, but false hope hurt more than actually having no hope.

That night I lay in my bed, physically tired yet my mind wouldn't stop. This wasn't new. My brain was always active, daydreaming was something I always found myself doing.

Which brought me back to earlier today; the way Embry looked at Amina. It's not that I didn't blame him for looking at her, I knew she was beautiful. But to look at her as if she was everything, well that could mean a couple of things that weren't exactly good in my book. Or anyone's book for that matter. I mean, he could be a fucking serial killer. Hmm, okay, not that one, since I haven't hear of him killing anyone. He could kill animals, snapping kitten's necks. And Amina could be his very first actual murder.

_Damn it, Armie, go the fuck to bed,_ Dylan shouted in my head. I could see him shift in his bed.

_Sorry_, I whispered.

_Whatever, _ he grumbled before falling back into sleep.

Not wanting to bother my brother I decided to close my eyes and let sleep take me, also. But it was harder than you think.

The next day I begrudgingly got up and out of bed, going threw my usual morning routine. After zipping up my black combat boots I went downstairs to make some bacon and eggs for everyone.

Heavy footsteps came from the stairs, without looking I knew who it was: Adam.

"Good morning," I greeted, a smile of my face. I knew he was going to chew me out for almost running him over yesterday. Hell, I almost got Quill in the process. It was a two for one deal.

"Don't you 'good morning' me. You nearly ran me over yesterday!" He growled, like actually growled. What the fuck was he taking? Bath salts? I heard a slight snarl as he sat down. Yeah, it's bath salts.

"You deserved it," I said nonchalantly, shrugging my my shoulders. "I swear, I don't see why you hang out with them. They're big, scary, and-" my rant was cut off when Adam threw a glass against the wall. The shards shattered and flew everywhere.

My dad rushed in, looking to me, then Adam, and finally his eyes landed on the broken glass. "Adam, step outside."

Adam shot me a dirty look, almost as if this whole was my fault. But man, if looks could.

The Adam I used to know was gone. He changed into something I no longer know. I mean, he was still protective, and fun, but the air about him and charged, like any little thing could set him. My big brother was gone.


	4. Ch 3: Hot Couples and Attacks

A/N: sorry I haven't updated for a couple days. Life has been pretty wonky. Anyways, I want to thank all of you have followed and favorited my story. It makes me happy, honest. This chapter seems slightly rushed, and I'm sorry about that. I really wanted Arnessa to meet Jacob. But their relationship isn't gonna start out great, either. Baby steps is my goal. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.

Two days passed since Adam through the cup at me. And two days did nothing to ease the hurt in my heart. Maybe threatening to run him over was a bad idea, but at the time I didn't care.

"Hey, I thought you were at violin practice," Amina said leaning on the threshold of my bedroom door, her arms crossed over her chest.

"It was cancelled," I pointed out, not bothering to look away from my book. I can't believe the girl was a Daughter of the Moon, I mean damn. That's cool as hell.

"Well, maybe you should practice, you know, surprise Ashlynn a little. Maybe even practice with your piano, David would appreciate you actually putting in extra effort," Amina suggested.

I groaned and burried my face into my pillow, a series of unnatural screams and sounds emitting from deep within my chest. So many instruments! My mom wanted me to learn a couple of the famously known instruments, hence, why I am taking violin and piano lessons. In my opinion, I was pretty good, but my mother thought I needed a few more lessons.

"Or so help me I will throw into that room and duct tape you ass to the bench, now get moving," she threatened. Damn! Amina wasn't joking, she never does. So I listened and acted fast, jumping from my bed and running down the hall to the music room.

I grabbed my music sheets and placed them in front of me. The keys, an ivory white, felt smooth as I ran my fingers over them. Strong feelings, the ones I felt that got me playing in the first place, came rushing back, like always. And it felt good as I played for hours on end. By ten o'clock at night my father came in, a bowl of mac n' cheese in hand.

"Arnessa, it's getting late, you have school tomorrow. I'm glad you like playing, but it's good to take a break once in a while," Garrett said, placing the bowl in my hand.

"I know, but as soon as I started I couldn't stop," I said, taking a bite of the cheesy macaroni. I swear my mouth exploded. "My love for mac 'n cheese will never fade," I declared.

My dad chuckled. "Now that I know."

Without thinking I blurted, "I found my skill." My dad stilled and looked to me, his eyes devoid of emotion. "I was sitting with Amina and Jada at lunch when I looked over at Embry right when he looked at Amina, and something happened. I was on a beach and he and Amina were laughing, having fun. It was beautiful. I could tell he loved her. The next thing I knew I was back sitting at the lunch table and Amina was shaking me."

Garrett seemed deep in thought, stroking his chin, his eyes far off. This was dad's "thinking face", as we all like to call it. "Embry Call?"

What did Embry have to do with anything? I was trying to tell my dad something and he just completely ignored me. But I nodded anyways. "That's one of Adam's friends," he said more to himself than me. With a speed I didn't know he possessed he was out of the room and down the stairs in a flash.

I frowned but still ate my supper, though my appetite was gone. Adam. He hadn't been back to the house since that regretful morning. And I missed him. If only I knew what was going on then maybe he wouldn't have to be so secretive. If there was anything I loved it was my family.

That night I lay in bed, unable to quiet my racing thoughts.

The next day I walked into history class just as the bell rang. I took my near the back of the room, as usual. Jacob, however had the same idea, seen as he was sitting next to me. With everything I had I kept my eyes from roaming over to him. My hands fingered the wolf pendant I had clasped to my neck. The cool metal calmed my nerves. Nerves? Now that's weird. Why would I have nerves just by sitting next to Jacob Black? Maybe because he's one of Adam's friends.

Class ended and I was more than happy to go to creative writing. This was the only class where I actually liked to sit in the front of the classroom.

Mr. Jacobs had us write a 5 page story on anything. I wrote mine about a boy and his wolf. For homework we had to write a short story, again, on anything we wanted. To say I was excited would be an understatement. My love for writing almost out matched my love for art.

The school day ended and I was happy to be out. Jada was giving me a ride home today, so I was glad to be soending some time with her, even if it was for a short time.

"Your sister seems to be getting along with Embry Call," Jada made notice, opening her car door.

"I know," I shrug, as if this whole thing isn't important to me. But it was. There was something off about that boy and his friends. They were too big, too steong looking, and definitely way too hot. I mean, they all look like they should be in a magazine modeling men's underwear. Or maybe in a porn magaizine?

A shiver ran down my spine; I don't see how people can like porn.

"I actually see you with one of them," Jada blurted, her eyes still on the road.

"What? Jada, be more specific because I can't read your mind." I could, but that would mean using my energy.

She sighed, her fingers twitching. I knew I wasn't going to like this. "I can see you with one of the guys, like, I dunno, Jacob. You two would look good together. A bad boy falls for a too-good-to-be-with-you girl. It's hot if you ask me," she smilef, flashing her white teeth.

My jaw dropped open in shock. I can't believe she just said that. My sister might like one of Adam's but to me they were all scary. I bet if one of them hugged me I'd be instantly crushed.

"You're a true romantic Jada," was all I could say as she pulled into my driveway. Jada was one of my best friends. She's been there for me since we were 7 years old.

I hadbeen sitting there playing when she came up and looked at me. "What?" I asked.

"Can I play?" She asked, pointing to the toy truck in hand and the barbie. I nodded. So she sat down with me in the grass and together we played all day. Jada was the Barbie while I was the truck. It felt nice having someone to play with other than my brother

"Hey, do you wanna go see a movie on saturday? It's on me," I said, reachhing into the back seat to grab my bag.

"Can't, I have plans with Logan," she said, "sorry."

"Nah, it's okay," I shrugged. I could always go by myself, I thought.

"'K, well bye, sweet cheeks. See ya later," she called out the window as she pulled away. I waved before walking inside. My mom was at the stove cooking supper.

"Mommy!" I yelled, running to her, yet careful not to tip anything over.

"Oh, hi sweetie," she cooed, kissing my forehead. "Sorry I wasn't back sooner but the client was in a tight spot, and let's be honest, she wasn't gonna win anyways," she said, stirring the pot full of stew. "FYI: this stew is ready. I'm gonna have you take some over to Sue's and Emily's."

"Okay. I haven't seen both of them in a while. Especially Leah and Seth," I added. Delia put several ladle full spoons of stew into each bowl and covered it with the lids. She then took a couple pieces of frybread and covered them in tinfoil.

"Thanks, sweetie. I'll have a bowl ready for you when you get back," she then placed another kiss to my temple.

Just as I was about to walk out Stefan came rounding the corner. "Can I go with you? I want to visit uncle Harry," he said, slightly bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"I don't see why not. Besides, I think uncle Harry would like it if you came and saw him for few minutes. And then you can meet sam, Emily's new fiance."

"Yes!" He exclaimed, running out the door.

Since I wasn't old enough to drive a car my brother and I had to walk to Sue's, which wasn't bad. It was actually kind of fun. Stefen used the logs in the forest as obstacles, though he nearly tripped a few times. When we saw uncle Harry's house Stefan raced to the front. Without knocking he went inside and hugged Harry before kissing Sue on the cheek.

"I see your mom cooked stew and fry bread," Harry chuckled, taking the bowl and bread.

"Yep, but she couldn't keep it all to herself. Can Stef' stay here for a bit while I go drop this off at Emily's?" I ask.

"I don't see why not," he shrugs.

"Thanks uncle," placing a kiss on his cheek. "Stef', you be good while I'm gone. I'll be back in a bit."

"Tell auntie Emily I love her!" He calls out as I close the door behind me.

The silence felt nice. Maybe leaving Stefan with Harry wasn't a bad idea. It felt wonderful being alone, to be surrounded by nothing but the sounds of nature. Being in a house of 7 kind of sucked. You never got peace and quiet. But I rarely minded; love means to tolerate, and that's exactly what I'll do.

A clap of thunder thunder made me jump at least a hundred feet in the air as I screamed. "Holy 'H'!" A few drops of water started to drizzle, then it all came down. The rain had me soaked in seconds as I ran the rest of the way to Emily's. Just because I like the rain doesn't mean I like to get wet.

Through the rain I could see a small light, then, as I grew nearer, I saw the outline of my aunt's house. Without a moments hesitation I burst through the door, panting from the running.

The aura about the house was warm and welcoming as I stumbled into the kitchen. And with the people sitting at the table my cheeks flushed a scarlet red. It had to Adam and his friends.

"Where's Emily?" I asked, placing the container full of food on the counter along with the fry bread. Adam-who was in the middle of a sentence- stopped and looked at me. They were full of love and care, the same Adam I knew before he started hanging out with Sam, which is why I kind of hate the guy. Yet, at the same time, I liked him because he was family. Well, soon to be family.

"She's at the store, but she should be back in a couple minutes. Just so you know, you're soaked," he tried in a serious tone, yet failed when he started chuckling.

"I can see that genius," I muttered, lightly punching him in the arm. Never have I felt more uncomfortable in my life. All eyes were on me as I went to grab a towel from the bathroom.

"Dude, who is that?" One asked. "My sister," was Adam's response.

"She's hot," one chuckled. "Ow! What the hell Adam?"

"That's my baby sister you're talking about," Adam growled. I took the towel and started drying my hair.

I walked back into the room, biting my lip nervously as I took a seat next to Adam. "Hi, my names Arnessa. Nice to meet all of you." Though I wish I wasn't here because the lot of you make me feel uncomfortable.

"The names Paul," a big burly man said, winking ever so slightly.

"So, you're the one who thinks I'm hot," I chuckle. A red tints his cheeks. "Thanks, that's very, um... flattering?"

"Don't listen to Paul, he just wants to get into your pants." Jared commented, leaning back in his chair.

"I can see that Jared. And yes, before you ask, I know your name. I actually know all of your names. Embry, Quill, Jacob," I named them off one by one. I smiled at each everyone politely. Though when I got to Jacob he seemed to actually look at me. I felt this sort of attraction to him all of the sudden, like I should trust him, be his friend. But we all knew that wasn't gonna happen.

Jacob's jaw tensed, his eyes narrowed as he studied me. I didn't like it one bit. My defense kicked in, but I refrained from taking action. Example: running out the door screaming bloody murder would not only be humiliating, but I'd also get wet. So I took a deep breaths, not only to calm my nerves but to keep me from having an anxiety attack.

Too late.


	5. Ch 4: Maybe

A/N: _Panic attacks are very real and very troublesome. I have had panic attacks before, they aren't fun in the least. It just makes it worse because my family are all worried. Everything in this chapter is serious._

Disclaimer: _I do not own Twilight or its super cool characters _

It was like being hit by a truck. My breath came out in quick bursts, I felt dizzy and weak, which only made everything worse. Complete and utter panic filled me.

"Everyone get back, give her air!" Adam commanded, pushing Quill out of the way.

The world around me was nothing but at null blur as I thought over and over again about how I'm going to lose everything, bow Adam no longer loves me,how no one ever cares.

"I can do this," I said, repeating it over and over again.

"What can you do, Arnie? What is it?" A hand stroked my back, rubbing circles.

"Don't touch me!" I shrieked, crying out even more. "You're going to take everything from me; my sister, my brothers. Everything!"

"We're not going to take anything. You need to calm down, just breathe. Breathe," Adam said, taking deep breaths and then exhaling, trying to coax me into a rhythm. But I wasn't having any of it.

A cold sweat broke over my body as I continued to fight for hair, my heart feeling is if it might burst. It felt really hot in the room, and everything was distorted as I pulled at my hair. All hope was lost. My life was going no where, my family was going to leave me. I needed them, oh, only God knew how much I needed them and loved.

All of the sudden a sudden a gentle hand stroked my hair. The movements were jerky, but I could I tell they wanted to comfort me. My breathing evened out although my breathing was still erratic.

"You're safe, now." Oh, those words filled me with such love and contentment. I believed every word, every meaning they could ever hold.

"... Thanks, Jacob. She's good. I can take her home, now," Adam muttered. Quickly, almost roughly, the hand snapped back. The loss I felt was a dull pain, but I snapped out of my revere and stood shakily on my feet.

Before I could even process what we as happening we were out the door and heading home. Adam held me tightly in his arms. Only then did I realize he was shirtless. How did I not know this? Wait, when did my brother start walking arms round shirtless?! I was so out of my time.

"You okay?" Adam asked, his brown eyes calculating me; my movements, my eyes.

I nodded. "Yeah, that, back there, was nothing."

His jaw clenched as he said, "Nothing? Nothing?! I thought you were having a fucking heart attack. I was about ready to to call the ambulance until Jacob jumped in and helped." He took in a sharp breath, as if he remembered something. I thought he was going to tell me. Instead he just said, "When did all of this happened?"

"My first attack was about 6 months ago. During March," I explained. "it scared the hell out of mom and dad, thought I was having a heart attack, too. They brought me to the hospital when I found out was susceptible to anxiety attacks, or commonly known as panic attacks. To be the one effected by it, to experience it, is some pretty scary shit," I chuckled dryly.

"I'm sorry for throwing that glass at you the other day. If you knew you'd understand," he whispered, almost afraid? Why would Adam be afraid?

"It's okay, I knew you were just angry," I shrug.

"But I shouldn't have gotten mad, even if you did try to run me over," Adam joked, trying to lighten the mood. Even though I smiled I couldn't stop the inner turmoil raging within my head.

If there was one thing I hated more than crying it was crying in front of people. It was embarrassing, if you ask me. Luckily, I didn't cry this time. But acting weak in front of people - especially people I don't I know - it's just showing them that I know have a weakness. Psychologists say it's okay to cry. Well, for me, it's not.

Adam set me down when we got to house, though still held onto me while he opened the door and led me inside.

I no longer felt hungry. Instead of facing my mother I made my way upstairs where I sat on my bed. Just like last time, I felt as if I was being sucked in, my world going black before the surroundings started to appear.

A girl with long, brown hair walked towards a fire with ... Jake? Several people sat around the fire, all laughing and eating an assortment of foods. I saw myself sitting there, laughing at something that somebody said.

"Hey, Bella, why don't you come meet Arnie?" Embry called, wrapping an arm around me. Amina laughed, sitting at my right.

Jacob growled, taking Bella hand possessively in his. "Bella doesn't talk to idiots."

I saw my hurt reaction, the way I seemed to crumble on the inside, before I instinctively straightened my shoulders. Seth jaw dropped, Leah looked slightly shocked, and Paul couldn't believe what Jacob just said.

"Jake, let's just sit down," the Bella girl tugged on Jacob's shirt sleeve.

He turned around, looking apologetic to the brown haired girl named Bella. I had to admit, it was a nice name. But she looked too timid, and very prone to accident.

The image started to fade out, the last thing being imprinted into my head was the flickering light of the fire.

When I was finally able to fully see my room I was sitting deathly still, as if my body was locked in the sitting position while I went through the vision.

I felt so alone. It was like no one really noticed what I was going through. Despite the other 6 people living in the house I felt alone. My dad didn't listen to anything I had to say. He was more engrossed in the boys' life than my sister and I. What was so important about them?

Wow, Arnie, that was pretty bitchy, I thought to myself. Of course they're important, they're my brothers. God, I can't believe I'm internally talking to myself.

Amina stepped close to door, leaning in. "Mom picked up Stefan, she heard what happened. "

I nodded, forcing a smile. "Tell her I said thanks. "

"Do you wanna talk-"

"Just get out," I snapped. She held up her hands in innocence. "Just trying to help," she answered before walking away. I sighed irritably. Today is so fucked up.

Closing my bedroom door, I decided to take a shower. Stripping down I turned turned on the water to scaling hot as I stepped in and allowed the water to soothe my skin.

Maybe tomorrow will be better.


	6. Ch 5: I Can't Believe It

_A/N: I thought you guys would want get a glimpse on Jacob's inner thoughts and how it felt to imprint on Arnessa. Sorry I haven't updated for a couple days, Internet was acting up. A bit thank you to those who reviewed and favorited, it means a lot to me. Anyways, Merry Christmas and enjoy!_

_Jacob's POV_

_Dude, let's get over to Emily's, I don't think I can take another one of your 'daydreams' about the leech lover, _Adam chuckled.

I snorted, my paws pounding into the earth as I jogged towards Sam's fiancé's house. _You're just jealous you haven't found anyone to love, yet_, I bit back.

It was Adams turn to snort. _Yeah, because I so love to have a vampire for a girlfriend. I'll take her to meet my family, or, rather, accidently have her eat them._

Not having anything else to say I focused on the brown house in front of me. Hiding behind a tree - with a hollowed out part hiding extra clothes - I slipped on a pair of cutting off shorts and a gray t-shirt. Rain was about to fall so I quickly made way into the house.

There sat Quil, Embry, Jared, and Paul. All three were munching on muffins as I went and sat down across from Adam.

"Couldn't take anymore of Jakes hyper-active imagination?" Embry said cheekily.

"Shut it, Embry, or you might loose a finger, " I growled.

"Ooh, I'm so scared."

"You two quit playing around before this whole place blows," Jared said, though he was smiling, clearly amused by the two's playful banter.

The door opened, a gust of frigid air whooshing inside as a girl, at least 5'8", walked in, shivering slightly. She looked about the place, smiling slightly as she took it all in. As if she knew the place she walked into the kitchen, her clothes dripping with rain.

I can't believe she can just walked in here like that. Shouldn't she have knocked or something? What if Embry and I really did get into it and phased right when she opened the door? How stupid and more rude could she get?

"So anyways-"

"Where's Emily?" She asked, never taking her eyes off the task at hand as she placed a container of food on the countertop in the kitchen. It smelt so good, and immediately I could tell it was stew of fry bread. There was only one person I knew who could cook stew like that: Delia Redfeather. Is that her daughter, possibly? And one of Adams younger sisters? I remember Embry saying something about imprinting on one. Amelia, I think? I couldn't remember because I was remembering something that Bella said to me.

Adam stopped mid sentence and looked to his sister. "She's at the store she should be back in a couple minutes. Just so you know, you're soaked," Adam said, a stern line on his face before he broke out smiling, chuckling ever so slightly.

The girl rolled her eyes. "I can see that, genius," she smiled, punching her brothers arm lightly. I saw Sawa slightly twitch in her form, signaling nervousness. You didn't even have to look at her to know that she was uncomfortable, it practically radiated off of her. Why was I slightly bothered by it? I barely knew this girl.

"Dude, who's that?" Paul asked, a small smile on his face as he looked towards the hall

"My sister," was Adams response.

"She's hot," he chuckled. Suddenly, a clenched fist came in contact with Paul's right arm. "Ow, what the hell was that for?"

"That's my baby sister you're talking about," Adam growled. Embry and Quil were laughing silently as Paul rubbed his now bruised arm. But it would heal before tomorrow morning.

The girl came back with a towel in hand, ruffling her hair. I could see the dark strands start to curl as they dried. I wonder which parent she get her hair from. Mother, or father? Why do I care?

_Dude, shut up_, Jared shook his head slightly?

She took a seat near her brother, squirming in her seat as the pack tried not to stare at her. "Hi my name's Arnessa, it's nice to meet all of you," she smiled.

Paul, being Paul, leaned forward and said, "My names Paul." He winked playfully at Arnessa.

"So you're the one who thinks I'm hot. That's very, um... flattering?" She said, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Don't listen to Paul, he just wants to get into your pants," Jared commented. A blush ran up Paul's neck and into his cheeks.

"I can see that Jared, thanks. I also know that you're Quil, Embry, and Jacob. All friend's of my brother, Adam." When she looked at me I couldn't but _look _at her.

Something in me shifted, like I was floating, and then I was falling. My gut twisted like I was on a roller-coaster about ready to go over the edge. Take this feeling and times it by a 100. Then I saw her eyes, and that feeling was subdued by the way she looked, they way she sat, the way she acted. Arnessa was the one to pull me back down to Earth, to hold me there by an invisible thread. By a thousand strings. No, by several cable cords. She was the one.

The wolf inside howled appreciatively, trying to claw it's way out to finally meet our imprint, our one true love.

All of the sudden she was screaming. It shook me to the core, twisting my insides. Her breathing was rapid as she clutched her head, pulling at her hair as if she some crazy person.

Adam tried to soothe her by rubbing her back but was shoved away by Arnessa. "Don't touch me," she shrieked, a shuddering sob coming from her.

"You're gonna take everything away from me. My brothers, my sister. Everything. And I can't do anything. I'm going to die alone, be alone, live alone. Everything," she whispered again, rocking back and forth. Everything was a blur at that point.

Doing the only thing I could do without freaking her out, I rubbed her head her back. Making little "shh" sounds as I touched her slender back, her silk smooth hair. "You're safe now." At that she calmed. Her breathing evened out, though though I could still her irregular heartbeat thundering away. The sweat that coated her skin made her cold to the touch.

"That's good, Jacob, I can take her home, now," Adam said impatiently, taking my imprint from me. I wanted to argue, but seeing that she needed rest I allowed him to take her.

And then it hit me: I imprinted.


	7. Ch 6: Forts and Movies

A/N: _Happy New Year! I'm sorry I haven't updated lately. But this chapter will lead up to something Jacob and Arnessa one on one time. I'm super excited to write. Oh, and a huge thanks to those who followed and favorited, i appreciate it. Anyways, please enjoy this chapter. Until next time!_

Disclaimer: _I do not own the Twilight Saga nor it's characters._

When Saturday came I made no move to get out of bed. The day was too gloomy, and, mainly, I was too lazy. Yes, I was having a lazy day. I didn't like them nor did I love them in particular. Maybe I was just too lazy to care? Haha, how ironic.

"Hey, Arnie," Dylan greeted, moving further into my room so that he could lay down with me on the queen sized bed.

"What do you want, Dill Pickle?" I mumbled,, burying further into my pillow fort I made just for my head.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go watch a movie down it Port Angeles," he said, trying to burrow into my pillow fort. I bit his hand.

"Two things, one: don't ever try to infiltrate my fort, ever. Two: I'm too lazy," I drawled. "If you want me to go then you'll have to carry me."

"Adam and a couple of his friends are coming, too. Amina is thinking about going, but I'm sure she'll go anyways," Dylan promised.

I pursed my lips in thought, then blew out sigh and nodded. "Fine. What time are we leaving?" I looked at my twin.

"About 4 o'clock. Everyone should start showing up around 3:30. Who's riding with who will be sorted out when we all get there," he added. I looked at the clock that sat on my bedside table. It read 12:52, which meant I had at least 3 hours to get ready.

"Geez, when did you become so organized?" I teased.

He rolled his eyes and pushed me off the bed. "Just do what you gotta do to get ready.

"Ow, you jerk," I hollered, pushing myself up and off the carpeted floor.

Dylan laughed his way out my room, not bothering to apologize. He really was a jerk. Since I took a shower last two days ago I didn't think I needed to take another one. Guh! I'm so bored. Maybe as walk or maybe as jog would do me some good.

I switched out of my pj's and dressed in a sports bra, a sweatshirt, jogging pants and a pair of sneakers. "Mom, I'm going out for a jog, be back in a bit," I called out as I pulled my hair into a ponytail.

I walked a few paces before I actually started to move. The birds chirped, not minding me as the dirt and rocks crunched underneath my footfalls. I felt so in tune with my surroundings, I heard the chattering of squirrels and chipmunks, the beating of wings. It was calming in a way where I was tempted to build myself a house in the middle of a forest and just hide for the rest of my life.

The wolf pendant bounced against my chest, annoying me. So I took it off and slid it into my pocket. For another 29 minutes I jogged, feeling my blood pump through out my veins. I stopped and came into a walk, allowing my racing heart to calm as sweat coated my skin. _Now I really need to take a showe_r, I thought, pulling off my sweatshirt.

A dull ache run up my arms, like they were stiff and didn't want to move. Odd, I don't I pushed myself too hard. An sharp pain shot through my chest, causing me to clench my teeth to keep from crying out. Pulling out my phone I dialed Adam.

"Hey, what's up?" he answered. Just as he greeted me over the phone the pain receded, as if it was never there. Weird.

"Hello? Arnie, I know that's you, what's going on?" He asked.

"Uh, nothing. Just wanted to see how you were," I lied. I didn't want to worry Adam over nothing.

"Oh, well I'm good. Dylan told me you're coming to the movies." I knew Adam was trying to start a conversation, but I limited was too busy trying to figure out what caused me pain.

"Uh, yeah. Listen, I gotta go. I have to get ready for tonight. Talk to you later," I said, hanging up before he could say anything else.

The pain hurt, but it wasn't something I couldn't handle. Maybe it was just from the jogging. Turning back around I started walking back home. After 5 minutes of walking I wished I'd asked for a ride home.

At 2:43 I finally made it home. Quickly, I took a shower and dressed in a pair of black faxed skinny jeans, a turquoise blue camisole and a black, gold-button cardigan. I zipped up brown zip-top boots and grabbed my brown messenger bag.

Almost forgetting my wolf pendant I grab for it in my pocket and clasp it around my neck.

I stomped down the stairs, feeling excited to watch a movie with my siblings. Too bad Stefan couldn't come, but I'll make it up to him.

"Hey, Arnie," Stefan greeted, clapping me a high-five.

"Hey, stinker. What'd you want for your birthday?" I asked.

"My birthday isn't for another two months. But, I would like the new Black Ops game. My friend Jack has it and it's so cool," he exclaims.

"How about I buy it when I go the movies tonight. I'll have sister drive drive me drive to the game the game store," I said, smiling happily as I see his eyes light up with excitement.

"Really, you'd do that?"

"Yeah, why not? I'd do anything for my little brother," I chuckle. Stefan wraps me into a hug.

"You're the best sister ever!"

The door opens and in walks Jacob and Adam, both laughing. "Hey, Adam, guess what Arnie it's getting me," Stefan says, jumping slightly on the balls of his feet.

"What's that?" He asks, sitting at the kitchen island.

"The new Black Ops game," he says smugly.

The two went on about it, both engaged. What I noticed was that Jacob looked very uncomfortable. His eyes shifted everywhere but me, not that I wanted him to look look at me. Jacob looked almost guilty.

Before I could ask what was wrong Amina, Dylan and Embry came in. "Oh, good, everyone's here," Amina clapped her hands.

"Okay, we have three cars. Amina and I will ride together. We can take her car," Embry volunteered, wrapping his arm around her waist. Anger bubbled within me. Amina didn't tell me she was dating Embry. When did she stop telling me things?

"Okay, that settles it. Dylan and I will ride together and Jacob will take Arnie," Adam pointed to us.

And this is why I can't go off in my head. "Actually, can I ride with-"

"Let's go if if we wanna make it in time," Jake called from the door as he walked out.

What's his deal?


	8. Ch 7: Just A Game

We had only been in the car for a couple of minutes and already I wanted to go home, to forget about the movie. Jacob looked tense as he clutched the steering wheel, looking stony ahead at the on coming qtraffic.

Jacob pulled up to a two story house. A police cruiser was parked in front, a dirty orange truck beside it. His eyes lit up when he saw a girl with brown hair walk out the door. She was pretty, very pretty. I remember her from one of my visions. Her name was Bella, I think. Damn, even her name was pretty.

Jacob looked to me, signaling for me to get out and let her sit in the middle. He probably wanted to be closer to her, and I didn't blame him. So I got out and let Bella slid in the middle. She looked surprised and uncomfortable as I slid in beside her.

"Bella, this is Arnessa Redfeather. Adam's little sister. Arnessa, this is Bella Swan," he introduced us to each other.

I smiled kindly at her. "Call me Arnie. By the way, I love your name, it's so pretty," I admitted.

She blushed and looked away, clutching Jacob's hand. "Thanks, I like yours too, it's so sophisticated."

Jacob smiled to himself, maybe happy that we were getting along.

"That's a first. I mean, you probably get told 24/7 that your name is pretty. But for me, having someone tell me my name sounds sophisticated is a first," I chuckle, leaning against the door.

"Oh, i-is that a bad thing?" She stuttered nervously.

"No, not at all. I actually like it, very original," I assure her.

The whole ride there was filled with our talk and banter. I found out that her dad was the Chief of police, hence the cruiser parked outside her house. She moved down from Phoenix after her mom and her mom's boyfriend decided to move to Jacksonville, Florida to follow his baseball career. Bella hated the rain, which sucked, since she now lived in Forks. She has a boyfriend named Edward, who, from her perspective, is perfect. At this, Jacob stiffened, a sneer on his face as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

Bella took notice and look apologetically at him, rubbing his forearm. He seemed to calm as he gave up on trying to be mad at her. This made me jealous as a slight ache ran through my body, just like before. Fear took me as I anticipated the agonizing pain, but it never came. Instead, I sat there looking constipated.

"Hey, are you okay?" Bella asked, a hand on my shoulder.

"Uh, yeah, just a headache is all," I lied, shrugging her off, but not too rudely to make her feel bad. I liked the girl, I didn't want to be rude.

Port Angeles was beautiful with all it's lights. Finally, we pulled into a parking space beside the sidewalk. Across the street, Amina leaned against her Altima, Embry latched to her side. Two parking spaces down from them was Dylan and Adam.

_Hey, who's the chick? _Dylan asked, nodding slightly towards Bella.

_Name's Bella. Jacob swung by her place and picked her up, which is why we're late. She's pretty cool_, I try to hinder his bad feeling about her. I could tell he took my word for it as he visibly relaxed ass he came to stand beside me.

"Bella, this Dylan, Arnessa older twin brother. This is Adam and Amina, their older siblings. And you already know Embry," Jacob went through the introductions again.

Together, the 6 of us, now 7, with Bella here, walked to the ticket stand and bought tickets to go see _The Conjuring._ To be honest, I wasn't at all excited to see it. Horror movies wasn't my _Forte. _I will probably be running out of the movie within the first 10 minutes screaming my ass off. It's not that I didn't like them, I did, I just don't like to watch them often.

"Lighten up, Arnie, it's just a movie," Dylan teased, poking my side. I saw my reflexion in the window. I looked very pale and nervous. My hands twitched at my sides. When I went to grab my soda I nearly dropped, but Jacob righted the bottle and helped me.

His touch sent a spark up my arm. "Ouch, you shocked me," I pointed out, rubbing the back of my hand. He looked doubtfully at me, but didn't say anything as he took his soda and popcorn, leading Bella through the door.

I took a seat near the end of the row, just in case I needed to make a quick getaway. Adam and everyone else sat towards the front, but I didn't mind. They all laughed and talked amongst each other as they took their seats and shared popcorn. It made me happy watching my siblings look so carefree and happy. It made me lose my bad and foreboding mood as I sipped on my drink.

The movie started, and I could barely pay attention as I kept thinking about my promise to Stefan. 20 minutes into the movie I finally decided to go to the game store and buy the game.

Before I left the theater I made sure I had money before stepping out I had onto the cold damp night. The streets were packed with cars, with only a couple of people walking the streets.

Finding a store that sold the game was hard, especially if I wanted to stay close to the theater. A feeling inside my gut told me not to wander off, but I really wanted to make Stefan happy. Despite the feeling, I went on, looking at each store. Finally, after what seemed like forever, I found a store that sold the Black Ops game.

Taking the game to the cash register to pay for it, I noticed a group of guys walk in. All were dressed in baggy clothing. They weren't dirty or ripped, but they didn't look nice either. All 5 of the men looked big and burly. But I knew that was just my imagination getting the best of me. Quickly, I took the change and briskly walked out of the store, more than happy to put some distance between me and the men.

After walking around a bit I learned that I was lost. I reached into my pocket but remembered that I left my phone in my sweatshirt pocket. Damn. All of the stores were closing and I didn't have any change for a payphone.

_Well, shit, _I thought, reprimanding myself as I called myself a stupid shit.

_Just stay calm, the movie might have ended and they are all wandering the streets trying to look for you._

My inner monolog was was cut short as I heard the laughs and shouts from the men I had seen earlier at the store. Fear took over as I began to fight for air. Oh, god.

"Hey, I remember you. You're that really pretty girl from the store," one pointed out, reaching for a lock of hair. He had brown, shaggy hair and smelt of stale cigarettes.

"Dude, Rick, you're scaring the girl," a blonde man chuckled teasingly.

"Oh shut up, Dominic," Rick said curtly. There were only three of them, the other two must have left or might not be too far behind.

"Hey, hey, there ain't no need to be afraid. We're just gonna have some fun," Rick cooed, trailing a finger down my cheek, to my neck, and it ended at the top of my camisole.

"This is pretty, it'd be a shame when I rip it from your body," he whispered in my ear. A scream was about to rip from my throat, but a hand clapped over my mouth before it could escape and alert anybody.

Something inside me told me to fight. Hell, even conscious me told myself to fight. But my limbs felt like led. Only when they tried to push down as an ally did I started to fight against their vice like hold. I bucked and flopped, trying to break free. Terror shot through me as tears pricked at my eyes.

"Aw, don't cry, baby. I'm gonna make ya feel real good," Rick chuckled, ripping at my clothes as as the other two held me down.

_Dylan! Dylan help!_ I screeched within my head, hoping he wasn't too far away to hear my cries. I felt so stupid. I never should've left without telling someone. Now, I'm going to be raped and possibly killed because I was too set on getting Stefan that game which I now lost, seeing as I dropped it somewhere.

The cold air bit at my skin as one hand pulled my pants down, while the other gripped my breast. I didn't care if I was crying, I screamed and hollered, bucked and jerked, anything. It made me even scared since I was virgin. Would it hurt? Oh, why care if I was going to die anyways.

I love you Stefan. I love you mom and dad. I love you Adam and Amina. I love you too, Dylan. God, I love you all so much.

I felt a brush at my entrance, it felt so uncomfortable as I closed my eyes. _Dylan!_ I tried one last time.

"Get off of her!" Someone yelled. My eyes shot open as I saw Jacob rush towards us, looking very pissed.

One of the men pulled a knife, which only made Jacob laugh as he punched Rick in the jaw. I heard an audible crack as he fell screaming. The blonde, Dominic, rushed to aid his friend, posed and ready as he swung at Jake. The hit landed square to Jake's mouth, but he didn't flinch. In fact, it hurt the man more than him. Jake took the man and punched him in the gut several times before throwing him against the brick wall of the alley. The other man ran off, not wanting to deal with Jake alone, seeing at what he did to his two buddies.

I curled up against the wall, feeling violated as tears ran down my cheeks, making streaks against my dirt ridden face.

Jake looked down at me, pained yet relieved to see me. "I'm so glad you're safe," he breathed.

"Don't touch me!" I shrieked, slapping at his hand as he made a move to touch my hair. I want Dylan, I want Adam. _Oh, please, give me my family, _I pleaded within my head.

My prayers were answered as Adam and Dylan rushed up. My twin looked close to crying as he saw my torn state: clothes were ripped, my face dirty. I felt as awful as I looked. I wanted to go to bed.

"What happened?" Adam asked Jake. Everything from there on out was a blur. All I could focus on was the feelings of hands roaming my body. A flashing of red and blue lights flashed at the corner of my eye. Once again, hands reached for me as I screamed and fought against them.

"Let me go!" I screeched, hollering and sobbing. "I want to go home."

Before anything else happened I blacked out, falling into a dark place, hopefully never to return.


	9. Ch 8: What I Love and What I Wish

A/N: _Agh! Poor Arnie almost got raped. To be honest, or tbh, whatever my fellow teenagers are using these days, I really thought about upping the rating on this chapter. I let my sister read it and she called me a weirdo. A weirdo! Of all things to say. Oh, well, I am honoured to hold this title in which very few get to hold._

** . : (lovely name, by the way) I want to thank you for reviewing. It's such a pleasure to write. And for that I am posting early.**

**PrincessAnime8: I love their telepathy connection, too. I wish I had a twin brother to share thoughts with. And I was just finishing this chapter when I noticed that another reviewed. Thanks.**

_Forever and always, WolfDreams14_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of it's characters. Though I wish I owned the wolf pack ?_

_Jacob's POV_

I sat there in the lobby of the hospital for 3 hours, waiting, and hoping, that Arnessa was alright. She didn't deserve this, none of it. I was so stupid, getting caught up in Bella and everyone else. If I'd been looking after my imprint then she wouldn't have been put into the hospital or nearly raped. Oh, only God knew how much damage they did internally. What if she went crazy or never allowed another soul to touch her? No, I can't be thinking about the bad.

The wolf inside paced back in forth, head held low as he whimpered and scratched. He ,too, felt responsible for what happened to Nessa. Nessa? What a nice nickname for our imprint.

Bella came up and sat beside me, taking hold of my hand. Her pale skin stuck out against my tanned skin. One of the little things that I loved about her. Another was that she knew how to make me feel better.

"She's going to be okay, Jake. In the little time I've known her, I see her as a fighter. She'll pull through," Bella assured, tracing circles on the back of my hand.

"Weird, I feel like I don't know her at all," I muttered, relishing the feeling of Bella's hand on mine, her delicate fingers running over my knuckles.

"Well, why would you?" She asked. "I mean, you just met her how many days ago? You're not expected to know every little thing about her," she argued.

_Yeah, but you don't know that I imprinted on her and am expected to be with her,_ I thought bitterly. Why do the spirits not like me? Why couldn't I have imprinted on Bella? She was perfect.

"Arnessa is awake, she's asking for her mom and dad," a nurse said, writing something down on her clipboard as she led Nessa's parents to their daughter.

Across from me sat her 4 siblings, worried. Stefan, the youngest one, looked as if he might cry, but was putting on a strong front. Adam rubbed his red eyes as Amina leaned her head on his shoulder, her nose stuffy and eyes puffed as she cried silently. Embry looked at me sickeningly.

_You should be with your imprint,_ Embry sneered. Adam looked up at me, then away in disgust. He knew about the imprint the imprint the day it happened. He wasn't too happy, but he knew he couldn't control who it was with. Now, I'm not too sure he liked the idea of me being with Nessa.

_Arnessa's POV_

The rhythmic beeping of the machine beside did all but calm my nerves. I remember everything that put me here it the hospital bed. It shook me to the core as I tried not to cry.

I could still feel their hands on me, still smell the stale cigarettes and beer. Why me? Actually, scratch that. Why were they ever born? With them never on this earth then I would be spared from these god awful feelings. Now, I'm glad these things happened. I would never wish these feelings on my greatest of enemy. The feeling of disgust, worthlessness, and self loathing.

I picked at the tag around my wrist, and felt nauseous at the sight of the needle stuck within my arm.

"Sweetie?"

I looked up and saw my mother and father, both relieved to see me. Both had tears pricking at their eyes as they rushed to my side, my mom taking my hand in hers as she stroked my hair.

"Oh, my poor baby. My poor, poor, baby," she sobbed. "I'll make sure these men are put in prison for the rest of their lives." Her hand gripped mine as she kissed the back of it.

"It's fine mom, could have been worse right? I mean, I could have died," I shrug, looking down at my lap. To be honest,I felt like complete shit, but I didn't have the heart to worry them. Stuff like this happened to a lot of girls, some even younger than me. Why should I be bothered by something that almost all girls have to deal with on a daily basis.

"No, it's not alright..." My dad continued to talk, though I had ad sense that it was serious since he spat a little when he talked. I couldn't bring myself to care though I looked blankly at the wall behind them. I would come back from this, I know I will.

Two days later I was allowed to go home, and I was glad to finally be out of the place they called a hospital. The 2 hour drive back to Forks calmed me as I stared out the window and watched the trees as rushed past them.

When we got home I was more than happy to go up to my room and sleep. When I changed into a t-shirt and shorts, I lay there until supper was called. My eyes would close, but my mind would go back to the night... No, I can't be thinking about that.

That night I lay there awake until the sun came up.


	10. Ch 9: Learning To Cope

A/N: _I know last chapter was short, and I apologize. I tried to make up for it this chapter. Also, I apologize for not updating, but I had cultural duties to attend to and let's just say, I am sore so tired. Anyways, please enjoy._

_**Believein15: **__thank you for reviewing, it gave me an insight which really helped me write this chapter._

_"Don't worry, I'll make you feel _real _good." He gripped my jeans, pulling them down to reveal my legs._

_Then Jacob came..._

A shiver ran down my spine as I sat in the back of the class in history. Today was wednesday, five days after my almost rape. Delia and Garrett signed me up for counseling to help me _cope _with my problem. I didn't think I needed the sessions, by they insisted, do I took them, just to get them off my back.

The bell rang, and I was already out the door heading towards my next class. It felt weird, walking down the hallways and seeing everyone laughing, moving, just so carefree. Yet, here I am, stuck on one thing, never moving, always worried that someone will hurt me. I didn't want this, at all.

Feeling tears springing to my eyes, I quickly went into the bathroom, setting my books down on the counter. In the mirror I saw the bruises on my nech, just peeking out from my t-shirt. The bags under my eyes were evident from no sleep for the past five days, no matter how hard I tried. But nightmares of someone coming for me is what kept me from having a full nights rest. Dylan tried singing me to sleep, but it never came. Instead, he fell asleep with me, yet that did nothing to soothe my worried mind.

Not wanting to be late, I gathered my books and walked out of the girls washroom. The hallways were almost deserted, I could hear my footsteps, the hum of one of the vending machines. Just as I was about to turn a corner, Jacob came around the bend. We crashed with loud groans around falling books.

"Damn it, watch where the fuck you're-" He stopped talking, looking down at me as I hurried to gather my books. He bent down suddenly, causing me to scurry away as he picked up my papers for me.

"Sorry, didn't know it was you," he apologized, gazing down as I looked up.

I stood, clutching my books tighter to me. "I-it's okay. Just an a-accident," I whisper. Jacob reaches out, trying to rub my arm, but all I did was flinch. "Don't touch me."

He drops his hands, a hurt expression on his face before it turns to anger. "I was only to comfort you," he grounds out.

"I don't need to be coddled like a child," I spit back. "Asshole," I call him before continuing my way down the hallway.

_Arnie? Is everything okay? There's a lot going in inside your heaf. Let me see_, Dylan commands. I open up my thougts, knowing Pickle will try and dig anyways. He sees my verbal argument with Javob, and I could practically hear him chuckle as he sees that I called Jacob an ass.

_Can I just go home? I'm really tired. _It wasn't a complete lie. I really was tired, but the main part was just because I didn't want to deal with the rest of my day.

I could hear Dylan sigh as he contemplated my question before he said _yeah, sure. Just make sure you're safe._

_Thanks, Dylan. I love you. _I smile.

_Love you, too._

I could feel our connection shut off as we both ended it, like unplugging a cord from an outlet. Ever since the incident, Dylan has been really protective. I conplained, not wanting him to waste his time on, seen as I already have mom and dad following my around, tending to my every need.

After putting my books away I walked out of school. Like always, the skies were gray, rain threatening to come down. The wind was harsh, but I didn't care, relishing the feeling of the air running through my hair, twisting it this way and that way.

A deep growl sounded to my right as I whipped my head to the side, fear spiking inside as I clutched my bag. There, just at the edge of the forest was a dark figure, as big a horse, yet not at all. A flash of yellow in it's eyes, then nothing as I heard it bound of into the woods.

Before I knew what was happening, I was running to my house, my feet pounding against the dirt road, my heart racing, threatening to pop out of my chest. My lungs ached as I panted. Finally, what seemed like a year, I burst through the door and slammed it behind me, falling to ground in sobs.

_Why me? I don't want this, please, just take the pain away. I want to be able to sleep, to eat, to have human contact without flinching every god damn time. Take it away!_ I pleaded to no one as I screamed and cried.

Going up to my room I kicked in the door, knocking it off it's hinges. The posters I hung up on the wall stared back at me, so I ripped them down and shredded them. Taking my lamp, I threw it at the wall, a small smile on my lips as I saw it shatter.

Taking posters and and a few photos of me and stories I wrote, I went out to the back yard and threw the papers into the fire pit. I poured on gasoline, then watched the flame ignite as ignite took a match to it. The orange flicker of fire, heard the crackling of the kindle, felt the heat of fire against my skin.

The old me was gone, I knew that even if my accident happened almost five days ago. But the new me didn't want to linger on the past. It wanted to move forward, to forget everything that ever happened and start fresh.

But even then, I know I can't.

The week went by slowly, as Adam had said. Amina spent most of her time with Embry nowadays. Dylan was still stuck to me, watching my every move to see if I really needed him. Stefan didn't know how to act around me, so he just did his homework then went to either play game or watch television. Mom and dad asked everyday is "I was okay." As usual, I answered yes, a convincing smile with teeth showing. They would nod and smile back before continuing what they were doing.

"You can't keep pretending," Dylan said, sitting next to me on my bed. No one knew I burnt my posters and pictures, or my stories. No one questioned my now bare walls.

I looked to my brother and simply said, "watch me," before standing up and walking out of my room.

A pain in my heart grew each day. It tugged and proded, causing my to wince each time. Depression was sort of a bitch, but as usual, I pulled through. My parents never suspected as thing.

"Arnessa, please, just tell mom and dad. Or talk to me, just don't hide from us," Dylan pleaded. "I know what happened is hard, but think about what you're doing to yourself. "

"Listen, I know you're worried. But I can move on, I can do this without your or mom or dad. Why can't you trust me?" My voice wavered.

"Look at you Arnie. You look like a fucking ghost. I know you think you can do this, but not without a little help. Why is it so hard for you to ask for help, for someone to be there?"

"I can't tell you," I mumbled, rubbing my arm.

A look of disbelief crossed his face before he crossed his arms. "And why not?"

"Because it'll make you hate me," I whisper.

Dylan just shakes his head at me before turning to be walk away. He then turns back, his eyes void of emotion. "That's where you're wrong."

On Saturday, a couple hours after lunch, dad drove me into Forks to see my psychologist, Dr. Peter. So far, I thought Peter was a cool guy. He went into depth on what I was talking about, why I felt it, and how to deal. But that's what they're supposed to do, right?

"So, Arnessa, what do you want to talk about today? We could go over last session, if you want," he suggests. I just shrug, not really caring. But I decide on last session, having nothing new to add. I sit there for an hour and a half, listening and then speaking, then being bored, then getting worked up and then almost crying.

Dad was waiting outside in the parking lot, reading a book as as I got in and closed the door. "How was it, sweetie?"

I just shrug and plug in my ear buds. "Like any other day," I mumble before we take off. To be honest, I'm think he asked because he thought there was progress. Ha, hell if I know anything.

But I was leanring. And I was trying to move on with the rest of the world.


	11. Ch 10: Hugs and Manners

A/N: _Sorry I haven't updated. School gets in the way of my writing and I also have finals coming up in a week or so. Also, I want to thank those who followed and favorited and reviewed. It means a lot to me, honestly. I also started another story. It's based on GoT (Game of Thrones). I want to be honest, though; Jojen is pretty hot if you just take a out the creepy head tilting and eerie calm persona. Anyways, please enjoy._

* * *

><p><em>"Please, just leave me alone!" I beg, running down a long alleyway. My vision was hazy as I struggled to breathe, feeling like my lungs might burst, that my legs will give out.<em>

_"But where's the fun in that?" The voice cooed. Suddenly, like all stupid girl in horror movies, I tripped on cracked concrete, falling to my knees._

_His hands roamed over my body as I lay coughing and gagging amongst the cold stone. "Aw, please, don't cry, it takes the thrill away," he cackled dryly._

_"Get off of me!" I screamed, jerking and thrashing under his hold, trying to push him away with all my strength. I looked up to see Jake, a malicious grin on his lips as he chuckled darkly._

_"I like it when you scream," he whispered, licking a trail from my ear, down my neck, and then to my chin._

_I whimpered as a lone tear ran down my cheek. "Wake up," he snapped. He started shaking me now, his panicked eyes searching mine. "Get up!"_

I woke with a scream as I threw my arms out, hitting something with my forearm. It hurt, but I did nothing as I opened my eyes to see my brother Dylan laying on the ground, clutching his nose.

"Damn, woman, I was only trying to wake you up," he groaned, rolling onto his back as he looked up at me. His nose was fine; no blood. But I got up anyways and lent down to feel around his nose. It wasn't broken, otherwise there would be blood, and it he didn't wince when I pushed down. It was fine.

"Sorry," I chuckled, holding out my hand to help him up. He grasped it and pushed himself up to stand in front of me, wrapping his arms around me.

"I heard you screaming, saw the dream. Even from my head I could feel the fear," he whispered into my hair.

I sigh as I revel in his warmth. For a couple days now, I've noticed his growth spurt, the muscle build up. Everything. Soon, he'll leave me and join Adam and his group of friends. I'll be sitting in my room, rotting away as they prance around in short shorts and tight t-shirts. I smile at the thought and giggle as I pull out of Dylan's embrace.

"What is it?" He asks, smiling down at me, even though he doesn't know why I'm giggling.

I wave my hand, the other clapped over my mouth. "And you all have red painted nails."

He just rolls his eyes at me as he plops onto my bed, patting the space next to him. I gladly roll in next to him as he wraps my blanket over the both of us. Printed into the plush blanket, there are several wolves, one black, one grey, one white, one yellow, the rest a various shade of brown. And then there was a red one. He looked big and strong as he looked up to the moon, locked in a howl, as well as his pack brothers. All seven of them howling to the moon. My grandmother gave my this blanket. She said she had it custom made. To say it was beautiful was an understatement.

"You know, wolves are said to be ancestors of the Quillete tribe," he says, noticing that I was studying the blanket. I nod as I play with the hem. Never have I slept without my blanket, even when we leave for long road trips. Wherever I go, the blanket goes with.

"You're a wolf, too. The way you act, it resembles a wolf who is on it's own," Dylan mutters seepily, trying to stifle a yawn.

I grin as I cover him with my blanket. "Get to bed, story teller," I whisper.

He doesn't say anything as he drifts off into a deep sleep, his head resting on my shoulder. It's conforting, the weight on my chest, his hand around my waist. It makes me feel as if I am not alone. And then I realize that this is all I needed; a hug. My heart swells as I hug my twin back, falling asleep to the sound of his even breathing and the beat of his heart.

(~-_-)~

The next day at school I sit down in the lunch room at my usual table in the middle of the room, so in could get a good view on everything. My mood has been lightened ever since last night. All in needed was for someone to be there. Though, it may not be the only thing I needed, it still helped.

For the first time in the last three weeks, I took a bite of my food. Today I packed my own lunch; mac and cheese with a bottle of Gatorade, a couple of cookies, and an apple. Not wanting to ruin my appetite, I start with the macaroni.

"Hey, Arnie," Jada greets. I haven't seen Jada for a couple days. But we did text each other. She told me that she didn't think it was a good idea for her to be around me, that it would be better for me to fall back into my usual routine before she actually hung out with me again. I knew she was trying to help me, but it kinda hurt. Plus, I think she felt uncomfortable around me, knowing that I was unstable.

I smile at her as she sits down across from me. "Hey, JJ."

She groans at my nickname for her. Jada's full name is Jaden Joslin Rivers. As a child used to call her JR. She got mad at me and declared that she would never talk to me again. After about two hours we made up over cookies and milk.

"Anyways, sorry I haven't talked to you in a while,just wanted to give you some space," she smiles, patting my back.

I nod in understanding was I hold a cookie to her. With a sheepish grin, she takes the goodie and takes a heeding bite out of it, moaning.

"I always love it when you bake, or cook for that matter," she says, her eyes closed as she savors the taste.

Her boyfriend, Xavier, comes up behind her, covering her eyes with his hands. Something twists in my gut as I see him lean down close to her ear and whispers, "guess who it?"

She smiles as she takes his hands in hers and kisses the knuckles. "Xavier." He smirks and bends down to places a chaste kiss to her cheek.

I mentally scowl at the two as I get up and out of my seat to throw away the plastic bag that once held the cookies. Once the bag was taken care of I turn to walk back to my seat, only to bump into Jacob. Choking slightly on my cookie, I right myself and sallow, wiping my mouth to rid it of crumbs.

He suddenly takes the cookie out my hand and eats what's left of it. I stare at him like he's just run over my dog.

"That's good. Did you make it?" He asks, oblivious to my shock.

"Y-yes," I stutter. "I was still eating that," all shock gone. Now, I was just annoyed. How dare this insignificant piece of crap come up and take my cookie and eat it right before my eyes.

"Yeah, well now it's gone," he shrugs. I glare at him like as I stalk off, muttering profanities as I slump into my seat. Well, at least I still have some mac and cheese left.

I move to get my bowl when I see that it's been scraped clean. "Oh, sorry Arnie. I kind of ate it all."

I look over to see Xavier looking down at his hands. "No, it's fine," I smile, though it did not reach my eyes. "I mean, is kind of did fix all of this myself, seeing as I was feeling better and wanted to eat. But no, I guess I can go another without eating lunch. I mean, that fat asses have to eat too, am I right?"

Jada looks at me as if I just slapped her, and Xavier just scowls at me. "What did you just say?" He hisses.

"I didn't stutter," I growl, standing up.

Dylan comes rushing over, laying a hand on my shoulder. "What's that matter?" He asks.

I stare at my Xavier for a little while longer, until I break eye contact and look to Dylan. "Nothing, just a misunderstanding," I smile, gathering my things. But before leaving I shoot Jada a death glare.

_Better teach that boyfriend of your's a few manners, or I will,_ I said, seeing her stiffen as I walk away, a smirk making it's way onto my lips.

Since Jada was close and not so far away, I could talk to her through her thoughts easily without strain. Jada knew about my powers, and promised to never tell anyone. A blood promise.

The bell rings just I walk out of the cafeteria. Teens and teachers scramble back to their classes. I walked into art, taking a seat at one of the stone tables near the back of the room. And this is how the rest of my days is spent: in boredom.

At the end of school, when the last bell rings, I go to my locker to put my literature book away and grab my chemistry book to finish up a paper I hadn't finished, yet.

Someone stands behind me as I close my locker door. The familiar shock of electricity runs up my spine as I turn to see Jake, looking bored. If he found me boring then why was he going to talk to me?

"What?" I snap. He looks but just stand their, hands in his back pocket as he shifts from foot to foot. I scoff as I turn to walk away, when he grasps my arm, hard. It reminds my of that _night, _and my dream flashed before my eyes. _It's not real,_ I tell myself, taking calming breaths.

"I just want to say for sorry acting like a dick during lunch, and for eating your cookie. It was pretty good though. Did you make it?" He asks.

I'm shocked at how mundane his question is. "Uh, yeah, I did. But it's fine, I over reacted," I mumble, rubbing my arm. Okay, this was my polite side coming out. It always happens. In rare occasions there is the bitchy side of me. Take lunch for example. Not so nice.

He nods, seeming to take my apology as once again, we lapse back into silence.

"Hey, Arnie, you coming or what?" Dylan asks as he comes to stand next to me. I look to Jake once again, then back to Dylan.

"Won't be long, Dylan," Jake snaps, glaring at Dylan. My brother visibly gulps, but forces forces a smile on his lips.

What did Jacob mean by that? _Won't be long._ Is he threatening my twin? Anger boils in me as Dylan leads me out of the school and towards Amina's Altima. I climb into the back as Dylan sits in the front. Stefan sits beside me, playing _Super Mario._

When we get home, Amina says something about hanging out with Embry before driving off. What a bitch. I shake my head as I open the door for Stefan.

"Is that my grandchildren finally coming back from school?" Stefan gasps as head drops his bag and runs into the living room.

"Grandma!" He exclaims.

I drop my bag onto the counter before going into the living room myself. There, sitting on my dad's rocking chair, is my grandmother Nina.


	12. Ch 11: Just Her

_Jake's POV_

I can't believe I just ate my imprints cookie on her. But damn did it taste good. And now she's mad at me. Here I am, beating myself up for taking a god damn cookie. The imprint really is making me go crazy.

_Dude, calm down. My sister will forgive you. Remember: sweet as sugar, hard as ice, hurt her once, and she'll kill you twice, _Adam laughed. _Dude, she's gonna whip you into shape. _

_Shut it, _I grumble, crossing my arms over my chest. This really is hard. I want to make her happy, but I don't want to be with her. Bella is everything I could ever ask for, and Arnessa is getting in the way. Maybe we could just be friends.

_You're not going to be able to be just _friends, _Jake. You're going to wish to be more than just that, _Jared shook his head at me.

I sigh as I rub my face as we all sat in class. Right now Quill is with Nessa in art. Man, if only I could be in all her classes, then I wouldn't have to be with her everyday to keep her healthy. Already I can see the imprint taking it's toll. It hurts me every time I see her.

When school ends I rush out of class to meet her at her locker. Taking a few shortcuts, I see her. Long brown hair, softly curled and beautiful as it runs in layers down her slender back, stopping a little ways past her waist. Her wonderfully tanned skin and long, long legs. I mentally slap myself as in walk up to her.

She tenses as I come up behind her, probably invading her personal space. "What?" She snaps as she turns around to see me.

I look everywhere but her. "Uh, I just wanted to say sorry for acting like a dick during lunch, and eating your cookie. It was pretty good. Did you make it?" I ask lamely. Okay, I can do better than this.

She looks surprised, but I could see the tiniest of smiles appear on her lips as her eyes light up. "Uh, yeah, I did. But it's fine, I over reacted," she shrugs, rubbing her forearm. I noticed that she does this whenever she's nervous, uncomfortable, shy. My imprint was a shy girl. Huh.

The wolf inside drooled, figuring that maybe she's never been with a man, and that we would be the first-

"Hey, Arnie, you coming or what?"

Her brother Dylan comes to stand beside me, looking between the both of us. How dare he interupt my imprint and I. We were talking and-

"Won't be long, Dylan," I say before I can think the words through. Nessa looks worried as she looks up to her twin, a look of wonder on her face as she scowls slightly. What is going on through her head? I wish I knew.

She walks off with Dylan, seeming so calm and at peace with her older brother. If only I could do that.

My phone vibrates in my pocket as I take it out, pressing a button. "Hey, Bella," I greet. And Arnessa is pushed to the back of my mind as I talk to Bella, my one true love.

"Hey, Jake. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out. Go watch a movie or just talk, you know?" She asks timidly. I could tell she was tugging on her sleeve nervously, awaiting my answer.

Without hesitation I answer, "sure, why not?"


	13. Ch 12: Oh No

All four of us - Dylan, Stefan, grandma and I - sit in the living room, laughing and talking. She tells us our parents went to the store to pick up a few things for dinner

"When did you get here?" Stefan asks. She answers, "oh, only a couple of hours ago."

She tells us of everyone back at the reservation down in Bonners, telling us of Felix, our new cousin of 9 months. He has a head full of dark hair. Our aunt Tracy resigned, wanting to take care of her new baby. Aunt Allie is back with Jeff, her abusive husband, once again. I swear I have given up hope on her. But I can't do that to family, I'll love her even if she killed someone.

"Ness, can you play us something on your violin? I just love to hear you play," she smiles. I nod as I run up to my room to grab my instrument. Coming down the stairs violin in hand, I see all three of them had settled in and we're grinning. Okay, weird.

"Any requests," I ask.

She purses her lips in thought, that snaps her fingers. "Something upbeat," she muses. I nod as I ready to bow over the strings, closing my eyes as I slide it over the cords, then jerk it back. My movements are fast and jerky as I play, hearing the music inside, allowing everything to flow I to it's place. This piece is my favorite from Lindsey Sterling; Moon Trance. It's so beautiful and fast paced, allowing me to wonder off it it side my head every time it I listen to the track.

I finish the last note and lay my instrument down on the coffee table, smiling happily. Nana claps, as did Stefan. Dylan just smiles at me.

"That was beautiful," grandmother smiles. Suddenly, she perks up, an idea popping into her head.

"Oh, can you two go make me some lemonade?" Nana asks of the two boys. They nod, seeming to snap out of the haze from me playing the violin. They get up to go make our grandmother a cup of lemons with sugar, or, hopefully, a pitcher.

"So, Nessie, how is school?" Nana asks as soon as the two are distracted, leaving me with her.

"School is great, I haven't fallen behind, yet. But I don't intend to do such things," I answer simply.

"Good. And how are you?" She asks, looking sympathetically at me, placing a hand on mine. I tense as I look into her eyes. Did she really just ask that?

"Peachy," I grumble, leaning back in my chair as I take my hand back, crossing my arms over my chest. "Just wonderful." I was happy,smiling even. And then she has to spew that crap.

"Oh, don't get all defensive, dear. I was simply asking, not making you retell the whole event," she snaps. As soon as she says the words I could see her visibly tense. Tears pricked at my eyes as my breathing grows heavy.

"No, I'm sorry, I just-"

My body tenses as I feel the familiar feeling of being sucked into another place.

_I am in a hospital, walking back and forth as tears leak from my eyes. My grandma is sobbing as Amina tries to comfort her, rubbing circles is to her back, she, too, was crying. Adam was holding Stefan, and Dylan was just sitting down, his head in his hands as he glared at the floor._

_"Your parents are in critical states. I don't think they're going to make it," a doctor says as he stand next to me, telling me the news. The vision me breaks down as she crumbles to the white tiled floor of the hospital._

_"I knew this was going to happen, why couldn't I have stopped it," she sobs. Stop what? What should I have stopped?_

I am suddenly thrown back into my real body , gasping and and teary eyed.

"Ness, what's the matter?" Nana asks, clutching my hand. I can't feel anything, though. My body is numb as as whole new dose of fear strikes me. Garrett and Delia are at the store, and are coming back. Oh, god.

Just then, the phone rings, and already I know who it is.

A/N: _Damn, Arnie sure was a jerk towards her grama, but it's kind of understandable. I get defensive when people ask me questions that that I don't want to answer or even think about, wether it's a family member who asks or not._

_Anyways, what do you guys think? I think it's was a little rushed, but I found myself writing and wanting to get to the next chapter. Trust me, there will be twists in there. Like what they did in _The Maze Runner, _and _City of Bones.

_But please tell me what you guys thought. I love to hear from you and like to take suggestions from others._

_I'll have your next chapter up and ready in a jiffy._

_Always+Forever_


	14. Ch 13: Why?

A/N: _Okay, I just want to apologize to those who read this this and may be offending some of you. Also, I should have said something about the rape chapter. These kind of things happen all the time and I actually wish they wouldn't. But there must be balance, I guess._

**Believein15: I guess I am a fast writer, but really, I am a huge daydreamer. I am constantly dreaming and imagining things. This helps me write and want to be an author is one of my top 5 professions. Anyways, I love that you're liking my story. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Twilight85fan: I like movies, I hate Bella. She is selfish and just stupid. But in the books, she's okay, not good, just okay. She was much more bareable. I, too, wish Jake would leave Bella to be her uncaring and depressing self.**

**Shayna. kasdan: I would slap Jake, too. He's too think in the head. But, boys with be boys.**

I feel that ache in my heart again, and it has me coughing and choking as I struggle to breathe. There is a sudden sense of darkness, loss of hope, like there is nothing left in this world. Then _he _pops into my head. His short black hair, the dark brown eyes, his russet skin. This boy was perfect. I wanted him. And he was Jacob Black.

Another wracking of coughs and wheezing takes place as I am bent over, crying in agony as my heart seems to consulve, twisting in every way. There are hands on my arm, on my back, muffled voices, as if I am underwater. I can't hear what they're saying as my vision blurs into focus, then out, then in again. An endless cycle.

Then altogether the pain stops, my chest is relieved of pain, my breathing has slowed so I am able to catch up. My vision is perfect, and so is my hearing.

"Arnessa? Ness? Can you hear me?" Dylan asks as Nina talks hurriedly into the phone. Then she does the one thing I didn't want; she breaks down.

"Oh god," she sobs, a hand to her eyes as she try to hide her wet tears. But it's too late, we can see the drops pour down her cheeks.

Stefan is panicked, his breathing picking up as he prepares for the worst. Even Dylan is breathing heavily, his body tense, his face stern as he stands next to me, taking a hold of my sweaty hand. He may not have seen the vision, but he feels the pain, the utter complete loss.

"Okay, okay, we'll be down there," Nina whispered into the phone before hanging up. She looks to us, and then she falls apart all over again. "Get in the car, we have to go to the hospital. One of you call your brother and sister," she mutteres, collecting a her jacket and purse, heading for the door.

We act quickly, slipping on our shoes and coats. Though Stefan doesn't know what is going on, he is teary eyed as we all climb into the car.

"Grandma, let me drive, you're too..." Dylan tries, but stops at and lack of a better word.

"Too what, Dylan? I am perfectly fine," she snaps as she pulls out of the driveway in her old station wagon. She drives slowly, though her knuckles are white as she clutched the steering wheel.

I dial Amina's number and wait for her to pick up, only it goes to voicemail. I clutch my phone tightly as I grind my teeth together. "Amina, call me as soon as you get this." Next on the list was Adam. My heart is pounding, hoping that he at least picks up.

"Hello?" I hear Adam say. I sigh in relief as tears threaten to pour. But I hold them back, trying to be strong.

"Hey," I say in a shaky voice. "Um, something happened, you need to get to the hospital as soon as possible."

He takes a sharp intake of air before saying, "be there in a few." There were no questions asked.

The drive felt like it took an eternity as we all rushed inside. A couple of police cruisers were parked outside, their blue light's flashing, drawing attention. The panic and fear that took me seemed to suffocate me as my grandmother asks for Garrett and Delia Redfeather. The nurse wrote down a few things, clicked the computer mouse, then turned to us.

"Both are under extensive care right now. Please, sit down in the lobby and I'll have doctor Grey with you in a moment," she smiled, gesturing towards a few rows of chairs.

Begrudgingly, I sit down, clasping my hands together as I prayed for the best. They couldn't die, not yet. It sounded selfish, I know, but there was so much they needed to teach us, to help us with. I couldn't bare the thought of losing even one of them. Stefan, only 13 years old, needed them more than anything. If only I could take away their worries and doubts, then, maybe, I could make everything seem as if it's okay, that nothing is going to happen.

A doctor dressed in a white coat and blue scrubs comes up, a clipboard in hand as he beckons us with a wave of a gloved clad hand. I am the first to follow, the rest following in my footsteps as he leads us down a couple hallways, only to stop at a closed metal door.

Inside lay my dad. One of his eyes were puffed, a few scrapes and bruises marring his face, his bottom lip split, as far as I could tell. Garret's left arm was slinged across his front, his right leg elevated into the air, a big, thick cast wrapped around it.

The damage was bad. I could only imagine the pain he was in at the moment. Stefan burst into tears, clutching my side as he sobbed. My heart twisted painfully as I saw the scene before me. No boy should have to see their father is such a state. Then I remembered something.

"Where's our mother?" I ask, turning to the doctor.

Dr. Grey looked down, shifting slightly, trying to hide his discomfort. "Your mother isn't doing so well, she had hemorrhage damage; bleeding within the brain and abdominal bleeding," he explained.

"Nana, take Stefan," I breathe. Hurriedly, Nina takes Stefan by by the arm, leading him a good distance away. Just then, Adam decides to show up, looking very sweaty and worried as he comes to stand behind Dylan and I.

"There's a 75% your mother may not make it through the night," he solemnly looks to us. "But we will do everything we can to keep her going. I just wish there was more for us to do, I'm sorry."

I nearly started crying again, but I sucked it up and squared my shoulders. "What about our dad. Are his chances good?"

"Actually, your father seems to be doing well. His vitals are good, it looks like he will make it," he sighs, running a hand through his hair.

I sigh in relief. At least Stefan would have someone there for him. "Can I see my mom?" I ask, hopeful.

Slowly, Dr. Grey nods, leading me into a room right next to dad's. It smells of anesthetics and clean linen. The walls and floors were a sickening white as I go to stand near Delia. If I thought dad was bad, then mom looked like she went through hell and back.

She looked so pale and fragile, her hair matted with blood. Her eye's were ringed with dark circles, her jaw and neck covered in cuts and scraps. A gash ran from her forehead to her jaw. Both legs were casted, the same with her right arm. Delia's breathing was ragged. Even though I was no doctor, or had x-ray vision, I could tell her ribs were broken.

Seeing her like this, so broken and hurt, it was just too much. This time, I didn't care I was going to cry. I let the tears come and go, let them run down my cheeks as I sobbed, pulling at my hair as I sit down in a chair. Why her? Why him? Why any of us? We never wanted this, none of us. God was a cruel man. Ha, like I believed in anything. First, Adam changed, then my almost rape, and now this. What did we do wrong?

A/N: _I hope you guys enjoyed. I almost cried writing it. But, I'm sort of like Arnie in a way. Anyways, tell me what you think. Again, I am opened to ideas, suggestions, etc. And I think the song _Unbreakable by Jamie Scott _sort of describes Nessa's and Jake's relationship._

_I will update soon._

_Alyways+Forever, WolfDreams14 _


	15. Ch 14: Jealousy and Embarrassment

A/N: _Sorry for not updating sooner. I have finals and have been studying. I tried to make this chapter exceptionally long, but into seems a little rushed. I'll have the next chapter up soon, though. _

_A big thanks to those who followed and favorited. _**PrincessAnime8 **_and _**twilight85fan **_for reviewing._

Disclaimer: _I don't own the Twilight Saga nor it's characters._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>2 weeks later...<em>

We all sat around the table, eating our dinner in silence. None of us wanted to break the silence; it was comforting in way. Last week we attended our mother's funeral, which was quite depressing, and all of them were.

Stefan was crying as I held him, kissing his forehead and running my hand over his back in comfort. As each person went to stand in front of the coffin and pray, I took notice to who was all there. Mostly everyone from La Push was there, and very few Kootenai's from Bonners Ferry. When they finished up their prayers the person would come and shake the families hand in respect. I lost count at how many hands I shook, but I do remember shaking Jake's hand. How I remember this is by the way it sent shivers down my spine, like electricity.

The day after that we buried her. I wore my wing dress and shawl, a tradition that the Kootenai's do when someone really close in their family dies. Like our mom.

Dad was taking it hard. He barely did anything anymore. When we got home he would mumble about something being in the fridge. Tonight we were having TV dinners. It was horrible, but I couldn't complain.

Even without my visions I knew our lives were heading for the worst.

But his injuries were getting better, despite the broken leg and arm. His cuts were nothing but small scabs. I was surprised he could get and round the house without one of us helping him. I guess it was the genes.

I also came up with a name for our kind: Faerie. We all did have clean, clear skin. Amina and I were a little short, but with our other genes we weren't too short. We all loved the forest, and some were more polite to others most, like Amina and I.

"Dad, what are we going to do for my birthday?" Stefan asked.

Garret looked slightly startled, as if he totally forgot about his son's birthday. "Um... I'm not entirely sure kiddo. What do _you _want to do?" He countered.

"I wanted to just have a regular party where I invite a few friends over, have cake, a sleep over, I guess," he admits.

"I don't think we have enough-"

"Amina and I can go sleepover at aunty Sue's or possibly Emily's," I suggest, cutting dad off.

Dylan looks to me, getting the idea immediately. "I can keep them all under control while you go rest upstairs. What about you, Adam?" He asks. We all look to our eldest brother expectantly.

"I have plans, but I'll be sure to stay and have cake and watch you open presents," he promises.

"That isn't a bad idea. I'm sure Emily would love to have us stay over, a visit is long over due," Amina comments.

As always, Amina uses her fancy way of speaking, not that I don't do that sometimes. "It's settled then. Stefan will have his birthday party, and Amina and I will sleep over at Emily's. But first, we have to make sure it's okay with her," I point out.

We had enough time - almost 2 weeks - to get everything set up for Stefan's 14th birthday. I was happy for him; he should move on. We all had to.

The next day at school I was walking down the hallway to get to 5th period math when I heard voices. Now these weren't the usual "oh hey, girlfriend, what's up? Oh my gosh, oh no she didn't. That skirt is ugly." No, this was full blown yelling. I turned the corner and saw Xavier and Jada. Tears streamed down her face as she waved her arms, yelling at Xavier. The boy just rolled his eyes, crossing his arms in boredom. This made me angry, and my protective side kicked in.

"You can't keep me from seeing her," she hissed.

Xavier scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Then why the hell did you ask? Besides, she's nothing but a bitch. I mean, her mom just died and she's not even in the least sad about it. Who the hell acts that way?"

"Arnessa isn't one for tears, you of all people should know that," Jada sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"Whatever. I just don't like her for threatening me the other day at lunch. If she was going to eat then she should have eaten instead of acting like whore and flirting with Jacob Black, of all people."

"How dare you say that! Arnessa is everything but a selfish whore, and you know it." Jada looked about fed up with Xavier, but deep down, I knew she wouldn't break up with him. She's too nice.

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his fat fugly nose. "Just forget it okay. Hey, listen, I'm sorry for saying those things. I'm just tired," he sighed. Why that nasty little jerk?

Jada's face softened as she pouted, bringing him in for a hug. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been quick to yell. Forgive me?"

He smiled, and nodded, hugging her back. The display made me sick. Xavier was obviously playing her, how could she not see it?

Gritting my teeth, I jerked away from the wall and headed in the opposite direction. How dare he call me whore and a flirt and bitch? I was none of those. At least, I thought I wasn't. Was I? No, I wasn't. Then why would he say it?

Suddenly, I was on the floor, crying out as I felt my head hit the ground, hard. With an _oof!_ someone landed on top of me. It knocked the wind completely out of me, leaving me gasping.

"What... the... hell?" I ground out, trying to roll over when I remembered someone or something was still crushing me to death.

"Oh, sorry Arnie," Paul chuckled. He looked down at me, then the rest of my body. "But for what's it worth, you have one hell of figure."

A blush ran all the way up to the tips of my ears as I quickly scrambled out from underneath Paul. It was embarrassing since Jacob and Adam stood above us. My brother looked irritated as Paul laughed. And Jacob - well he looked about ready to rip somebody's head off.

"Hey, calm down, I was only partly joking," Paul winked, then held out a hand to me.

"Better watch about what you're saying about my sister, Paul," Adam growled. Jacob looked like he agreed. What the fudge?

"Settle, all of you. It was an accident. We can't control Paul's overactive adolescent hormones," I joked. Paul glowered at me from the corner of his eyes as Jacob and Adam snickered quietly.

"Anyways, you were coming down the hallways pretty fast. Everything alright?" Adam asked.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Yeah, just doing the same old same old, I guess. It's fine, though. Nothing I can't handle," I chuckle. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have math to get to."

With that, I walked past them, slightly bumping into Jake. Damn, did that hurt. It wasn't even that hard and it hurt. What was the guy made of? I rolled my shoulder to see if it was broken before continuing on my way. Suddenly, I felt slightly better, despite over hearing an argument that held of a few name calling on my person.

The day rolled by, with Jada never talking to me. But I didn't mind as I strolled into 7th period. English was one of the easiest subjects, in my opinion.

I took my seat near the back of the classroom, closest to the window. The sky was bright, seeming to match my mood. But then it had to be ruined when Lucas Cravens sat in front of me. The dude was a terrible flirt, as far as I had heard from gossiping girls.

"Hey, beautiful. Looking good," he smirked, leaning forward to get a view down my shirt. I pulled my cardigan closer around me, scowling at the perverted boy.

"What do you want?" I ask none too nicely.

"Settle, settle. What makes you think I want something other than you in my bed - naked?" He added. A blush tinted my cheeks as I turned my head towards the window.

"I don't know, but I'd like to see you pushed in front of a car - dead," I retort. He _tsked_, chuckling at my response. "Now leave me alone."

"Aw, come on, don't be that way. I was just-"

"Hey, she said leave her alone." I snapped my head to the side to see Jake glaring daggers at Lucas.

"Stay outta this, Black. She ain't yours to dictate," Lucas snapped.

"Stay away from her," Jacob gritted his teeth, his fist clenching. If I didn't do something Jake was going to punch Lucas, or worse, kill him. And I couldn't have that happen.

"Jacob, stop. Just calm down, everything's going to be okay. Lucas was just joking," I coo, laying my hand on his. I don't know what caused me to do such things, but I did them nonetheless, and it felt right.

Jacob shifted his gaze to me, then down to my hand, where it held his gently. Emotions flickered his chocolate brown eyes, then it landed on anger as he jerked his hand away, clearly irritated. That hurt. I was only trying to calm him down but if he's gonna act like a dick again then no. He can get it to all the fights he wants and kill anyone he wants to.

Class ended all I quickly gathered my things, more than glad to go home. Why did things have to be so difficult? Why was everything so confusing?

-x-X-x-

When I got home, thanks to Amina, I went up to my room and started on my homework. It consisted of a page of math and two pages of english. With ease, I finished both within an hour.

Dylan and I sat comfortably on the couch watching _Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers. _I lay my head on his lap while he sat up, leaning his head against the palm of his hand.

"If Pippin didn't touch the ball then maybe he wouldn't have to leave Mary," Dylan mutters.

"But if he didn't then they wouldn't know that Gondor was in danger," I argued. He huffed before returning his eyes to movie.

My mind was off somewhere else, though, surprising, since LOTR was one of my top favorite movies.

What caused Xavier to call me such terrible things? And why was Jacob overreacting when I fell, with Paul crushing me? I mean, it's not something to feel jealous about. Let's not forget the Lucas incident.

"What's on your mind?" Dylan asked, looking down at me.

Just then grandma Nina decided to walk in and sit across from us on an armchair. "What's troubling you dear?"

I groan as I bury my head in between the couch cushions. "Nothing!"

"Oh, come on, Ness, tell us," Dylan teased.

"It's Jacob," I admit sheepishly. I know I'm going to regret this.

"Who's-"

The front door opened and in walked Adam - and Jacob. Dylan smirked down at me, a devilish gleam in his eye.

"Oh, hey Jake. Wanna come watch Lord of the Rings with me and Arnie?" My brother turned his head to look at the two teenage boys.

My grandmother raised her eyebrows, though approval shined in her eyes. Omigawd, please don't tell me my 64 year old grandma is checking out Jacob Black.

I look to her and nearly start barfing as I fall off the couch and onto my face. Thankfully, a pillow broke my fall.

"Are you alright, dear? Was it Jacob?" She teased. I can't believe she just said that, and right in front him.

Jacob looks down at me, then rolls his eyes before smirking. I probably wasn't supposed to see it, but I did, and it made my tummy erupt in small butterflies.

"Don't worry, I meant to do that," I say confidently.

"You mean swoon over his muscles and endearing good looks?" My mouth drops open at what Nina just said.

For the 3rd time in one day, I blush. I feel as if I might combust from the embarrassment. "No, just no," I mutter, glaring at her.

Dylan laughs at me, causing me to throw a pillow at his face. This did nothing but worsen my predicament. Jacob just stared me, but there was something in his eyes that I couldn't decipher.

"All of you are big jerks," I grumble, crossing my arms.

"Oh, don't be mad," Adam pouts, speaking to me as if I was a baby. "Poor little Arnie must be tired."

I grit my teeth, my fist clenching. "Better watch it or I'm gonna-" Before I could finish my threat, Adam had me in his arms and was spinning me around the room.

"Hey, Dylan, catch," Adam calls, throwing me to my twin. A moment of flying and terror passes through me before I am being held by Dylan.

"Guys, stop throwing your sister around," Nina chastens, clicking her tongue. "Just because she is the youngest does not mean you can just throw her around like some beach ball!"

I am once again thrown back to Adam, then back, and the cycle goes on as I am tossed and tumbled through the air. I think I'm gonna be sick.

"Guys, stop," I shout as I am finally back in someone's arms. Not wanting to be thrown, I clutch to them for dear life.

They feel warm as a wave of comfort coveted me. It's such an amazing feeling, never experienced before, but then all of that is crushed as I look up and see _him._ I am mortified as I scramble out of his arms.

Today just keeps getting better and better. "S-sorry," I whisper before I run up the stairs and into my room where I slam the door and jump face first into my bed.

Why me?


	16. Ch 15 Good Ol' Days

A/N: _As promised the chapter is finished. Also, I wanted to point out that in the last chapter during the funeral, is based off of the Kootenai's way of doing things and I am not grouping every native into the boat. Though I hope you guys don't really focus on that._

**Foxylover: **_Thank you for reviewing. And here you are, a new chapter. _

_Please, enjoy!_

I am such a failure. A good for nothing human being, a pathetic excuse of such existence. I can't even land in some guy's arms without flipping out and running away. A strong and confident woman would have shook it off and joked about it. But I am no such thing. Now here I am, brooding into my pillows and bringing myself down with harsh words. How pathetic am I?

_Pretty pathetic, _my subconscious answers.

_Oh, shut up, _I spit back. _Your just stupid._

_Uh, you're forgetting one thing: we're the same person you dingo. _I mentally berate myself for talking to myself.

"Arnie?" Dylan asked, knocking on my bedroom door ever so slightly. I jerk my head towards him, forgetting about my inner monologue, and quickly throw a pillow at his face.

"Go away you dweeb muffin!" I mutter, reburying my head within my pillow fort once again. Ah, home sweet home.

"What in the world is a dweeb muffin?" He asks incredulously, jumping onto my bed with me. I bounce and was thrown into the air before I land none too gently onto the floor with an _oof!_

"Why me?" I ask, face first into the carpet. Dylan laughed at me, slapping his knees. I glowered at the boy before flipping over the mattress. It was harder than it looked, but it did the job as I watched triumphantly as the bed landed heavily on my brother, hopefully crushing him to death.

_Yeah, cause he'll die due to a bed landing on him, probably crushing important organs, or hopefully, his face,_ my inner self rolls her eyes at me and my stupidity.

Dylan gets up and wipes the imaginary dust from his jeans, glowered at me. I smile sheepishly in return.

"You're going to pay for that," he grumbles, a dark gleam in his eye. Taking his words seriously, I looked around the room, looking for a way out. All playfulness is gone as I take my life into consideration. The door behind me was opened, and if I was fast enough, he wouldn't catch me, and I would be able to hide behind Adam. Yes, that is the plan.

_Did you forget sister, or are you purposely thinking loudly? _Dylan smirked. Blasts, he knew, my plan was ruined. Damn twin telepathy - literally.

Okay, new plan: wing it. Just as Dylan lunged for me I dodged to the right and quickly ran out the door, stomping down the stairs as I jumped over the couch and landed in front of Adam.

"What are you two up to now?" He asks, amused yet annoyed at the same time.

"All will be answered. Right now, stand in front of me." My older brother just rolled his eyes, but stood anyways and got into a defensive stance. My brave warrior

Dylan came rushing down the stairs, his dark hair swept into his vision. "Really? Are we gonna play this game again? We haven't played since we were 9," Dylan sighed, but grinning nonetheless.

"Age does not matter when you're having fun," I point out, sticking my tongue out at him. Jacob is sitting on the, his eyes drifting from one to another. Each time his landed on me, a chill made it's way up my spine.

Pushing all of that aside, I focused on the task at hand: evading my twin brother. "You're right, revenge is much more worse than when we were kids."

Grandma Nina just rolled her eyes at us as I bolted for the kitchen, putting the counter between Pickle and I (Dylan's nickname).

"Mercy, mercy!" I yell, panting slightly. "Please, I surrender."

"Aw, now where's the fun in that?" Dylan teased.

"Will you two just stop? Apologize before the whole house is ruined," Adam speaks up, his hands on hands is hips. I am flabbergasted at his grown up tone, my eyes widening at my brother.

"When did you grow up?" I ask, letting a small amount of teasing to slip into my words. Dylan seems to understand as he, too, looks to Adam in disbelief.

"Oh, shut up, the both of you," he snapped, but he grinned anyways. All seriousness was gone as we all walk back into the living room and plop down onto the couch.

Jacob looks uncomfortable, and I could read his thoughts that he felt as if he was intruding. I'm not entirely engrossed in his thoughts, but just enough to tell what he felt. To be honest, it drained me a little, but it pushed that aside as I leaned back and enjoyed the company on my siblings, except Stefan and Amina.

It felt like the old days, it really did. We just sat there, laughing and joking. The feelings that accompanied them was more than welcome. I finally felt whole again, like nothing in the past months had ever happened. Like I wasn't just called filthy names earlier today. All my worry was wiped away, despite Jacob being here. But I guess that just added more feeling.

I could Jake and I becoming friends, I really did. I would get along with Adam's friends for the sake of his happiness, even if I didn't like them much. Jake was family, like how Embry and Paul were family. It was weird, how I accepted them, but I didn't accept them entirely. Oh heaven's no. I still felt uneasy around them and sort of resented them at the moment. But in time I would learn to accept them for who they are: psycho - steroid - users - slash - European models. Yeah, the name fits perfectly.

"Hey, Arnie, why don't you go get your violin and play us something? I'd love to hear some music right now," grandma smiles as she leans back in the rocking chair.

I do as told and rush upstairs to grab my violin from the music room. Even without mom we could be happy, just like before and - I nearly jump out of my skin as I look to see the person standing before me.

She smiles softly, giving me a small wave with her hand. She looks the same, as if the car accident never happened.

"Hello, Arnie," she whispered. Those words seem to echo within my head, causing me to shiver in fear. It can't be. She looks too healthy, too whole.

"Mom?"


	17. Ch 16: Really?

A/N: _I am so sorry for not updating in nearly a month. I have no good excuses nor should I have any. I tried to make this chapter as long as I could._

_I want to thank those who favorited and followed, I appreciate it._

_**Ester and Loki**__, __, __**MACMONKEY**__, and __**ZambleTheZombie**__, thank you for reviewing. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or it's characters, only my OC's_

_Enjoy! :)_

* * *

><p>"Mom?" I whisper, tears springing to my eyes. This can't be her. She's dead! We buried her two weeks ago, I saw her get lowered down into the ground, I poured dirt onto her coffin.<p>

My breathing picked up and my heart started to pound. This isn't happening.

"Honey, just calm down. I'm not going to hurt you," the lady cooed. This was not my mother. If this someone's sick idea of a joke, then they might as well start planning _their _funeral cause boy was I pissed.

But that could wait, right now I was having a panic attack, and it sucked. My fingers laced through my dark curls, the nails digging into my scalp as I breathed in and out, my lips forming an 'o'. _This isn't happening, this isn't... oh god._

I suddenly heard voices, shouting, but all was muffled, as if I was underwater. Then that comforting hand came once again and I calmed, my breathing evening out as I wiped the few stray tears all day straightened up. I look back to where I saw mom, hoping to see her. But she was gone, no trace left.

What the hell was that? Was I going crazy? No, crazy people don't question their sanity. Or do they?

_Arnie, what the hell happened? _Dylan demanded so loud within my head that I clutched my ears.

"I thought - I - I thought I saw... mom," my breath just barely above a whisper as I said that one word. She was dead. She can't be up and alive.

"What? No, that's not possible-"

"And that's why I said I thought I saw her, or are you just deaf?" I snap, irritated. Adam look a little hurt, but shrugged it off no sooner.

"Well either way, mom isn't here so there is no reason to flip out," he shrugged. I knew he said that to get back at me for snapping at him, but it hurt my feelings.

_God, just grow up, Arnie. You're 15 and can take care of yourself, who cares about your damn feelings? _A voice said. I listened to my subconscious and straightened up, dusting off my clothes as I stood and wiped my face.

"You're right, maybe I was just seeing things. Maybe I'm still... grieving," I whispered, looking down at my feet.

Jacob looked like he wanted to do something, but thought better of it and took a step back.

"Arnie, it's okay to be mourn, to cry. You don't have to hide anymore," Nina whispers, rubbing my arms. She wraps me in an embrace, thinking that she was comforting me. In a way, she was, but I couldn't get the image of my mom out of my head.

She spoke to me. _"I'm not going to hurt you." _What does that mean?

_Well obviously it means she isn't going to lay hand you, genius. _Once again, my mind gave it's two cents worth, and to be honest, I was getting sick and tired of myself.

Jacob went home after a while, saying it was late and he to check on his dad. Adam left with him, saying he things to do. None of us even questioned it. At 7'o Clock, Amina and Stefan returned.

"Where were you guys?" I asked, setting out plates onto the table. Since dad wasn't home yet I took the liberty of making supper, pushing the earlier event into the back of my head where I'd deal with it later.

"We were at Embry's playing games," Stefan said without hesitation.

"Did you have fun?" I asked, despite my disapproval. Did my little brother finish his homework? Or did he simply ignore like any other 13 year old his age? I thought Amina was the smart one, always looking out for us. I guess not since Embry came along.

"Heck yeah! We played COD and Black Ops and everything. I killed Amina so many times it's not even funny," he smirked at put older sister who only glowered at him from across the table.

"Neato!" I exclaim. I truly was happy that Stefan was having fun and not dwelling on mom, but I didn't want him falling behind in his studies.

"What's on your mind?" Amina asked once Stefan left to go see his brothers.

"Nothing," I lied. I didn't want Amina worrying about me, she had a boyfriend to worry about, and school.

"Are you sure?" She asked, leaning against the countertop as I diced tomatoes. The meat and shells were done, the onions though, I was dreading.

If there was one thing about me, I was a good liar. I wasn't proud of it, but it came in handy when in wanted someone off my back, like Amina. "Yes," I smiled humorously. "I'm just a little tired since I got thrown around by Dylan and Adam."

She giggled. "Human ball? I thought you got too big, like, 5 years ago, so they stopped."

"Apparently not," I sighed, though a smile still played in my lips. "Suppers done!"

xXx

"So what's up?" Jada asked as I entered her house.

Almost two weeks had passed since my crazy ghost sighting of my mom. Stefan's birthday was three days time and I still hadn't talked to Emily about staying at her place. I decided that after my visit with Jada I'd head over and ask.

I had been negligent towards Jada, haven't kept in touch since my eavesdropping on her and Xavier's conversation on how I'm such a bitch and she should stop seeing me. That didn't deter me much, though, seen as I'm back and eager to push everything aside just for her, even if she may not know - never will.

"You know, a little of this, a little of that," I said flippantly, plopping onto the couch, my bag on the coffee table.

She eyed me incredulously, her lips pouted slightly. This was her thinking face. "Uh huh, so I've heard. That doesn't explain why Jacob has been eyeing you for the past couple weeks."

"What? Why would Jacob Black be eyeing me? Why would he want to? I'm sure you're just seeing things," I shrug her statements off, but I know it won't be the end of it, seen as she follows me into the kitchen and corners me against the counter just as I reach for a fruit roll up.

She takes the snack and throws it behind her without a glance as she eyes me.

"My fruit roll up," I pout, my eyes following it as it lands in the hallway.

"Stop screwing around Arnie and tell me the truth or so help me I will beat you," Jada threatens. If only looks could kill, I'd be dead a thousand times over.

I sigh, running a hand through my hair. "Okay. I honestly don't know Jake's deal, I really don't. And if I did I wouldn't really care."

Her jaw drops downs as her eyes go wide. "How can you not care? The guy is h-a-w-t, to the max, and when a guy like Jake shows a little interest you should take the opportunity and strike," she muses, now pacing back and forth, her long black hair swaying as she went.

"Guys don't really matter all that much - and that does not mean I'm a lesbian," I frown at her as her face falls from one of I-knew-it to one of disappointment, her lips forming I to a pout. She looked so adorable that I pitied her.

"But still, you should look into this whole Jacob thing, I think it'll do you some good since-"

"I know, since the funeral," I finish, cutting her off. The wound was healing, but one wrong move and it could tear open again.

She sighs and takes a bottle of water out of the frigde, tossing one to me. I caught it and took a small sip. I thought about telling her, but was afraid of what she might say and suggest I get help. But I was already getting help from my counselor on my near rape experience. So I held off, not wanting to worry her, or bug her for that matter.

My eyes wandered to the clock that hung over the wall-phone hooked into drywall. It read 5:07. I had some homework to do, and Emily to talk to. Now would be already good time to head out.

"I have a few things to do but I'll talk you soon, okay?" I ask, walking into the living room to grab my bag.

"'K, but be good, and seriously reconsider the Jacob thing, it could do you some good," she tried.

"Yeah, that'll be the day," I call from the front as I shut the door, a smile playing on my lips as I start walking towards Emily's.

After about 10 minutes of walking I finally reach my aunts, who is up and about, working behind the stove. She looks up and smiles sweetly at me, her hands kneading a piece of dough.

"Hey, sweetheart. I haven't seen you in a while, everything alright?" She asks, wiping her hands on the apron tied asks round her waist as she comes to wrap me in a hug that warms me to the bone.

"Everything's been good. Just getting things ready for Stef's 14 birthday party. Which is why I'm here," I point out, sitting down at the table, nibbling on a blueberry muffin she handed to me.

"Shoot," she says, sitting down across from me, all serious as if she was making a drug deal. I shake my head at her, a smile forming on my lips.

"He wants his friends to stay over, and Amina and I thought it would be better they had the house too heir themselves. So we need a place to stay so we thought you'd let us stay over here for a night or two," I proclaim, twiddling my fingers underneath the table.

"Who's going to look after them?" She asks.

"Adam and Dylan, naturally, since they're the only boys in the house," I shrug.

"Well, I'd be happy to have you guys over. Maybe I'll invite Kim over too, so you two girls can meet her, maybe even invite your Jsda over, I'm sure she'll enjoy a night out," Emily suggested.

"Great. Thanks a lot, aunty, I-" I wracked up a series of coughs, my whole body shaking as I covered my mouth.

I shook my head, suddenly feeling light headed. What was that? "You okay?" Emily asked, looking very worried as she handed me a glass of water, her hand rubbing circles on my back.

"Yeah. I must be coming down with something. Anyways, I better get home. Aunty Nina gets restless and very cranky when she doesn't get her supper," I joke, though I could tell her laugh was forced as I stand and make my way for the door.

"Are you sure you're fine, Arnie?" Emily asks one last time.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I counter, smiling as I step out the door and head back to the house.

xXx

"Are you sure we have everything?" Amina asked.

"For the last time, yes. Besides, we're only staying there for a day or two. It's not like we're going on some vacation," I tell her. My sister ignores me and searches her bag for something unknown to me.

Turning around, I eye Stefan and his friends who are laughing and cracking joke as they all settle down at the table, eating pizza. Stefan didn't really want a cake, saying it was too childish and that all he wanted was pizza.

"How old is he now?"

I jumped and turned to see Jake who is standing beside me with his hands in his jean pockets. His hair is slightly messy and he smelt faintly of pine and earth and mint. A heady mix that has my head swirling.

"14, claims he's too old for cake," I chuckle, watching my little brother intently.

Jake only laughs, a loud boisterous laugh that makes me shiver. I berate myself internally, shifting from foot to foot. _Get a hold of yourself._

"You're never too old for cake," he claims.

"He'll regret it, just wait," I tell him.

"You ready to go?" Amina asks, slamming to trunk to come stand behind us.

"Yeah," I tell her. She nods and walks off, but not before sharing a knowing look with Jake that has me curious. "Gotta go."

"Wait, where are you going?" He asks, his hand nearly clasping on to my arm before he drops it.

"Um, to Emily's." It comes out as more of a question than a statement as I try to wrap my head around the situation.

What the hubbub is going on?

"Oh. Well, see you around," he waves. I wave back and climb into the passenger seat of the 2012 Nissan Altima.

I sigh and run a hand through my curls, Amina driving away from the house.

"Do you like Jake?" She asks, looking at me.

My eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Why?" I ask, clearly confused. "I barely know the guy let alone care about him."

She nodded, seeming to be in thought. "You never know."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask incredulously.

"Nothing." I didn't believe Amina one bit, seen as she was trying to hid a knowing smile by biting her lip.

What was up with everyone and Jacob Black?

We pulled into Emily's gravel driveway, parked the car. I got put and slammed the door shut, moving to the trunk to grab my bag, and, sadly, my wolf blanket.

"Hey, girls," Emily smiled, walking down the steps to come help us with our bag - well, more Amina than me, since I only had one small bag filled with night clothes and two pairs of day clothes.

"Hey, aunty," Amina greeted, kissing Emily on the cheek - the side that wasn't scarred.

I had always wondered how she had gotten the injury in which had caused the tissue to scar. She had claimed it was a bear attack when she and Sam went camping. But the story was sketchy. Why hadn't they told anyone they were going camping? Surely they would have told someone, like mom and or dad. I never really trusted Sam, anyways. The guy was big and scary, and was almost always shirtless when I saw him.

Speaking of which, here he comes.

"Hey, Sam," I greet, a smile grazing my lips.

"Hey," he smiles back, wrapping his arms around his fiancé. Emily tilts her head to the side and kisses Sam on the lips.

"So what do you have planned tonight, aunty?" Amina asked, hauling her bags into the house and into the living room.

I went in to, going to my usual room where I slept when I come over. The last time I actually spent the night was about two years ago when I was 13.

It had a simple queen bed with white covers and duvet. Setting down my things, I went back out into the kitchen, only to find all of Adam's friend and the devil himself.

Adam Redfeather.

* * *

><p><em>What do you think? Review, please.<em>

_Always+Forever_


End file.
